Vampires Recto  Verso
by Felcie
Summary: Kaname Kuran est amoureux d'un jeune humain et se retrouve confronté à un problème Edward Cullenien : il veut vivre pour toujours avec lui sans faire de lui un vampire. Ses amis, Sosuke Aizen et Lelouch Lamperouge, dans la même situation, vont l'aider...
1. Vampires Recto

**Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus donné de signe de vie ici ! Voici donc une nouvelle fanfiction, à l'origine un OS en deux parties dont la première partie a été postée, accrochez-vous, en juillet 2010...! Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire la seconde partie et j'arrive à son terme.**

**Manga/Anime : Crossover Vampire Knight/ Bleach / Code Geass**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Matsuri Hino, Tite Kubo et CLAMP (et cie)**

**Lemon : Bof, par contre, dans la seconde partie...**

**Pairings : Kaname Kuran X Zero Kiryu, Sosuke Aizen X Ichigo Kurosaki, Lelouch Lamperouge X Suzaku Kururugi**

* * *

><p><em><span>Vampires : Recto<span>_

Kaname soupira, jetant un coup d'œil sur le corps de son amant endormi. La lune se reflétait dans ses cheveux argentés et son visage endormi était tourné vers lui, ses longs cils ayant aussi ce même reflet. Le sublime brun ténébreux soupira à nouveau. Et dire que son amant n'était qu'un humain... Pour lui, il était d'une beauté fascinante. Il glissa un peu la couverture et la releva d'un doigt, appréciant de son regard rubis la complète anatomie de celui qui partageait son lit. Il était fascinant et parfait. Était-ce vraiment un humain ? Parfois, lorsqu'il le regardait attentivement, il arrivait à en douter. Mais le sang qui coulait dans ses veines le persuadait de son origine. Il lui caressa amoureusement le pouls. Son sang... Depuis quand rêvait-il d'y goûter ? Depuis que son regard s'était posé sur lui, à n'en pas douter... Mais le faire signifiait faire de son si parfait amant un vampire et, ça, il s'y refusait. Il se crispa cependant légèrement. Quel idiot. Lui, un Kuran, l'un des plus grands nobles, ne voulait pas transformer son coup du soir en une créature de la nuit. Encore pire, il était tombé amoureux... Il voulait que leur union soit approuvée de tous... Il devait trouver un moyen avant que son Zero Kiryu ait des ennuis.

_ Baka... soupira l'un de ses congénères lorsqu'il lui fit part de son désarroi. Tu te tortures l'esprit pour rien, Kaname.

_ Je ne suis pas un baka, Sosuke... rétorqua Kaname. Je l'aime et je ne veux pas lui infliger notre vie... Je t'en parle parce que je sais que tu ne me dénonceras pas et que tu t'ennuies suffisamment pour me trouver une solution.

Sosuke Aizen s'arrêta pour regarder Kaname dans les yeux. Plus ils étaient jeunes et plus ils étaient... Candides...

_ Je peux me pencher là-dessus, certes... Mais, tu es avec lui depuis quand ? 5 ans ?

_ Cinq mois, marmonna le jeune sang pur.

Sosuke leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Baka.

_ Ça suffit maintenant, Sosuke Aizen ! Si la tâche te semble trop ardue, je peux toujours en faire part au Prince Lelouch Lamperouge.

_ Si tu veux... Ne reviens pas me voir quand il n'aura rien trouvé...

_ Trouvé quoi ?

Les deux se tournèrent et croisèrent un regard améthyste.

_ Lelouch Lamperouge... soupira Sosuke Aizen. Toujours là au moment où, malheureusement, on s'y attend.

_ Sosuke Aizen, toujours aussi prompt à être désagréable tout en souriant avec bienveillance...

_ Bonjour, Lelouch. On parlait justement de toi...

_ Sans rire...? maugréa le jeune prince en foudroyant Sosuke Aizen du regard.

_ Oui, je disais que tu allais pouvoir prouver ton inutilité, rétorqua le foudroyé en souriant.

_ Euh... Pas exactement. Ça suffit vous deux, vous avez quel âge ? 100 ans ? On dirait des gosses...

_ Je n'étais pas un gosse à 100 ans... fit remarquer Lelouch.

_ Alors tu régresses... constata Sosuke.

_ Pitié... se plaignit Kaname. Envoyez-vous des piques quand je serais parti...

_ Quel est ton problème ?

_ J'aime un humain, je ne veux pas faire de lui un vampire mais je veux rester avec lui pour toujours... Enfin, toujours...

_ Je rencontrerais bien celui qui a fait de toi une sainte-nitouche...

_ Nos avis s'accordent, pour une fois, Lelouch...

_ Si vous vous penchez sur mon problème après l'avoir rencontré, j'accepte d'être la proie de vos sarcasmes et de vos regards méprisants pour quelques heures...

_ Sarcasme...? Quelle idée... repris innocemment Sosuke

_ Regard méprisant ? Tu affabules, Kaname... se défendit gentiment Lelouch.

_ C'est amusant de voir comme vous avez tous les deux repris les termes que je vous aie approprié l'un comme à l'autre...

Les trois "jeunes" vampires continuèrent leur route en se donnant rendez-vous pour le lendemain et Kaname s'empressa de rejoindre son... petit-ami. Zero regarda avec étonnement son beau brun arriver, essoufflé, à la table du café où il était tranquillement installé.

_ Euh... Kaname ?

_ Oui... répondit-il en s'asseyant lourdement. Lui-même.

_ Tu peux être essoufflé ? Je te croyais toujours à bout de souffle...

_ Je suis un vamp... Ce que tu sais... Mais je respire pour autant, mon cœur bat et mon sang coule...

_ J'ai demandé à un ami de fac gothique de me prêter des bouquins sur les vampires pour rien alors... soupira Zero.

_ Tu as un ami gothique ?

_ Oui. Je le vois demain. Avec un autre.

_ Demain... On peut se voir demain...? J'ai deux de mes... "amis" qui veulent te rencontrer...

_ C'est obligé ?

Kaname plongea son regard dans celui parme de son petit-ami. Cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'il lui avait dit la vérité sur lui... Normal qu'il ne soit pas encore enclin à rencontrer d'autres vampires... Mais, dans ce cas-là...

_ Oui, c'est malheureusement obligé...

_ Je vois... On n'a qu'à se faire un rendez-vous à 6, alors...

_ Pardon ?

_ Mes amis, tes amis, toi et moi. Ça fait 6, figure-toi.

_ Mais ils sont humains...

_ L'un est gothique avec des cheveux roux... Ce n'est pas tellement humain...

_ C'est méchant, Zero.

_ Juste retour des choses, il m'a vanné à la pause déjeuner à la fac.

_ Donc... Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas...?

_ Tu sais ce qui me dérange ?

_ Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas... se plaignit Kaname. Vas-y...

_ C'est qu'on ne dort pas ensemble ce soir alors que j'ai furieusement envie de toi.

Kaname faillit recracher son café et leva des yeux aussi rouges que ses joues sur Zero en croassant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Celui-ci lécha sensuellement sa cuillère en lui rendant son regard. Kaname posa la monnaie sur la table et embarqua son petit-ami dans une ruelle, le plaquant immédiatement contre le mur et l'embrassant dans le cou.

_ À quelle heure est ton couvre-feu..?

Zero regarda le ciel de Londres se couvrir en gémissant.

_ Je dirais à mon responsable de dortoir que j'ai été retenu par la pluie...

Kaname remonta ses lèvres pour l'embrasser langoureusement, sentant quelques gouttes de pluie sur lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi... soupira-t-il dans un murmure amoureux et répondit au désir de Zero avec passion.

Non loin de là, Sosuke Aizen regardait la pluie dégouliner contre la vitre de l'abribus. Il avait oublié son parapluie et ne se voyait pas courir sous la pluie comme tous ces humains... Était-il le seul à avoir eu la présence d'esprit de se protéger ? Ces humains... Toujours pressés... Logique, en même temps, avec une vie aussi courte. Son regard noisette se posa sur une masse mouillée qui venait d'entrer dans l'abribus. La masse semblait être un jeune homme. À sa corpulence, il lui donnait une vingtaine d'années. Il l'observa poser son sac de cours sur le siège et retourner sa veste qu'il avait utilisé pour se protéger de la pluie. Dans le coin de l'abribus, Sosuke étudia du regard celui qui avait eu l'intelligence extraordinaire de s'abriter. Il était plutôt grand, moins que lui, et avait une flamboyante chevelure rousse, tirant un peu vers le rouge. Il portait de nombreuses croix en pendentif, des bracelets à pic, un collier en cuir embrassant son cou, des mitaines rayées noires et blanches et de multiples chaînes et fermetures éclairs peuplaient ses habits noirs et déchirés. Sosuke soupira. Un gothique. Encore un de ces idiots aux idées stupides sur les vampires, se croyant eux-mêmes vampires en s'habillant ainsi. Pathétique. Le long soupir dédaigneux qu'il poussa attira l'attention de l'étudiant.

_ Yo, msieur ! Enfin, monsieur... C'est vite dit, vous d'vez avoir mon âge, nan ?

_ Bonsoir... J'ai 26 ans... mentit sans vraiment mentir Sosuke.

Il avait physiquement cet âge, après tout, puisqu'il était mort à 26 ans...

_ Enchanté ! s'exclama le jeune homme en lui tendant la main. Moi j'ai 20 ans !

Sosuke lui serra la main en murmurant un "enchanté" et reporta son attention sur la pluie.

_ Vous aimez la pluie ? Moi oui mais pas quand je suis dessous... Il pleut toujours à Londres... Vous croyez que c'est un truc des villes qui commence par un L ? Parce qu'à Lyon, il pleut aussi tout le temps, c'est l'horreur...

_ Lyon ? reprit Sosuke, surpris d'entendre le nom d'une ville française dans la bouche d'un jeune londonien et, ce, sans accent...

_ Ouais, en France. J'ai fait un voyage scolaire en fin de lycée en France et on est resté deux jours à Lyon. Avant, on était passé par Paris et après on a fait Marseille... Entre nous, quitte à aller dans le sud, j'aurais préféré Nice... Ou Toulouse...

_ Vous aimez la France ? se surprit à demander Sosuke, tout à coup intéressé par l'étrange jeune homme qui déballait sa vie privée et ses pensées sans aucune gêne.

_ J'aime tous les pays du monde ! J'aimerais vivre assez longtemps pour aller partout... Je suis sûr que c'est possible ! L'idéal ce serait de prendre une année sabbatique mais j'aime trop mes études pour ça... Surtout qu'elles vont me servir dans mon projet ! Je suis en fac de langues, vous savez ? Je ne sais pas si je connaîtrais un jour toutes les langues de ce monde mais je suis bien parti pour, enfin, j'espère...

_ Vous êtes déjà allé où ?

_ Autour du pays, vous voyez ? L'Irlande, pour commencer, puis le Danemark, la France, la Belgique, l'Allemagne... Je suis allé aussi de l'autre côté. Aux USA, au Mexique, au Canada... Je suis aussi allé au Japon, pour rencontrer ma famille biologique... Un véritable fiasco... Quand on est adopté, c'est pour une raison, non ? Passons, je suis allé au Japon, en Chine et en Corée. Du Sud, bien sûr... Faut être dingue pour faire du tourisme en Corée du Nord. Simple point de vue. Je suis nul en politique actuelle.

Sosuke l'écouta, attendrit. Émotion déplacée qu'il se promit de garder pour lui. Ce garçon lui donnait envie de le questionner, d'en savoir plus...

_ Et toi ? Je peux te tutoyer...?

_ Sosuke Aizen. Oui, tu peux...

_ Ichigo Kurosaki ! Cool... Euh... Et toi ? Tu as déjà voyagé ?

_ Oui, beaucoup...

_ Un truc ne va pas ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Je sais pas, tu as laissé un long silence après donc...

_ Non, mais... C'est juste que... Tu as dit quelque chose et...

_ Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, je peux me vexer mais je ne suis pas du genre rancunier.

Sosuke s'assit à côté de lui en se blâmant intérieurement pour avoir osé hésiter devant un humain.

_ Tu as été adopté... Ça n'a pas été dur, au Japon...? Tu disais un fiasco...

_ Ma mère a clairement fait comme si elle ne me connaissait pas et mon père a dit que j'étais une erreur du passé et que je n'aurais pas dû survivre et blah blah blah... Un fiasco quoi.

Silencieusement, Sosuke prit un mouchoir et le tendit au jeune homme.

_ Tu pleures... murmura-t-il.

_ Ah, oups, désoléééé... C'est gênant... soupira Ichigo en prenant le mouchoir et en s'essuyant les yeux.

_ C'est moi qui m'excuse, rétorqua Sosuke en regrettant les mots dès qu'ils furent sortis.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Ce gamin le perturbait dans ses habitudes... Il évita son regard ambré et laissa son regard descendre le long de son cou. Il y avait une partie du jeune homme qui l'attirait indéniablement... Et pourtant... Il ne voulait pas faire du rouquin sa proie du soir. Ichigo le regarda par en-dessous.

_ Tu es gay ?

Sosuke ouvrit grand les yeux. Certes, il l'était mais, enfin, c'était marqué sur son visage ou quoi ? Il murmura un "oui" à peine audible qui fit sourire Ichigo.

_ Ça tombe bien moi aussi ! Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

_ Attends... Tu es en train de proposer à un inconnu de s'envoyer en l'air ?

Ichigo fit une mine attristée.

_ Tu ne veux pas ? Je ne te plais pas suffisamment ?

_ Tu me plais à un point que tu n'imagines même pas... murmura Sosuke.

_ Alors, où est le problème ? Ce n'est que pour un soir... Ou plusieurs, on peut échanger nos numéros... On va où ?

_ Je ne vis pas très loin...

Ichigo regarda dehors. Il ne pleuvait presque plus, par rapport à tout à l'heure.

_ Je te suis !

Gêné sans savoir pourquoi, Sosuke hocha la tête et sortit de l'abribus, suivi par le, décidément, beau rouquin. Il tapa le code de son immeuble sous le regard admiratif d'Ichigo.

_ Tu vis dans un putain d'immeuble !

_ Je suis avocat...

_ Sérieux ? s'exclama-t-il en entrant dans l'ascenseur à la suite de Sosuke. C'est pas chiant comme métier ?

_ Très, soupira Sosuke en s'adossant au miroir de l'appareil. Ichigo ? Viens là...

Intrigué, le jeune étudiant s'approcha de lui. Le vampire en profita pour le détailler de plus près. Il était vraiment beau. Son crayon khôl sous les yeux avait un peu coulé, lui donnant un air vulnérable qui n'allait pas pour lui déplaire...

_ Tu fais ça souvent ? murmura-t-il. Raconter ta vie au premier venu et proposer à un inconnu de coucher ?

_ Je suis du genre bavard depuis la fin du lycée. Je suis du genre audacieux depuis ma première année de fac. Quand quelqu'un me fait envie, je lui fais savoir.

_ Donc, tu es du genre relation sans lendemain.

_ Je suis du genre à avoir ce que je veux quand je le veux... précisa Ichigo avec un air malicieux avant d'embrasser Sosuke.

Le vampire se laissa faire avec plaisir, appréciant plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu ce baiser sucré. Il y mit à regret fin en sortant de l'ascenseur pour aller devant la porte de son appartement. Ichigo pénétra dans l'antre de Sosuke avec un air émerveillé. L'homme était visiblement collectionneur et ses murs et étagères étaient parsemés d'objets du monde entier. Sosuke le regarda avec un air amusé.

_ Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

_ Un whisky... accepta Ichigo en posant son sac sur la table de la cuisine.

L'hôte les servit en plongeant son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

_ Bois-le cul sec... On ose encore plus sous l'effet de l'alcool...

Surpris par la proposition et le regard prédateur de Sosuke, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de rougir tout en obtempérant. Moins d'une minute après, ils se faisaient passionnément l'amour dans la cuisine...

Sosuke ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur un lit vide. Il soupira et se retint de se mettre une petite claque. Qu'espérait-il ? Tout avait été clair dès le début. Ce n'était que pour un soir... Il prit l'oreiller sur lequel l'étudiant avait dormi et le huma. Cette odeur, en revanche, il ne voyait pas comment l'oublier. Elle l'obsédait... Ils auraient dû échanger leurs numéros... Sosuke reposa l'oreiller et se décida à sortir du lit. Il était déjà 10 heures. Il prit son café dans un état second, les yeux braqués sur le plan de table de la cuisine où le premier round avait eu lieu, la veille. Le pauvre rouquin devait être courbaturé après tout ça... Sosuke avait eu du mal parfois à contenir sa force de vampire. Secouant la tête, il laissa sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle et retourna dans la chambre. Il constata que ses draps n'avaient jamais été aussi blancs... Le vampire ne se laissa pas le temps de s'écœurer de sa propre remarque et retira les draps pour les mettre à la machine. Il aurait été malvenu, c'était vrai, d'éjaculer à l'intérieur d'Ichigo alors que ce n'était que pour un soir... Pour une fois, l'appel de Lelouch lui fit plaisir, le sortant de ses pensées de plus en plus précises, les cris et soupirs érotiques de l'étudiant en boucle dans son esprit...

_ Allô Lelouch ?

_ Oh mon Dieu, pas de blagues, de remarque acide...! Tu es malade ? s'inquiéta le jeune vampire.

_ Non... J'ai passé une longue nuit...

_ Toi, tu n'étais pas seul dans ton lit... Il était si bien que ça ? Je le connais ?

_ J'en doute... C'était un humain...

Lelouch laissa un grand silence s'installer, le temps de digérer l'information.

_ Attends... Tu es en train de me dire que tu as couché avec un humain ? Ton casse-croute ?

_ Hmmm... Pourquoi tu m'appelles Lelouch ?

_ ... Le rendez-vous avec Kaname, son âme et les amis de celle-ci est avancé pour 11 heures. Tu pourras ?

Sosuke regarda l'heure. 10h30.

_ J'aurais aimé le savoir plus tôt mais c'est bon...

Et il raccrocha. Ichigo lui était à peu près sorti de la tête et il put se préparer sans parasites. Il avisa sa chemise noire et son pantalon tout aussi coloré. Tant pis, il était un vampire après tout... Ça faisait cliché mais bon, sur sa peau pale, il fallait dire que le noir allait bien. Son miroir lui renvoya son reflet, et oui (!), et il envisagea quelques secondes de se coiffer convenablement. Au lieu de cela, il se passa un coup de peigne, laissant plusieurs mèches ondulées dans un de ses yeux, et fila hors de chez lui. Dernier prévenu et, pourtant, il fut le premier arrivé. Il allait pouvoir narguer Lelouch à ce propos. Il s'adossa à un lampadaire, scrutant autour de lui sans vraiment le faire. Il faisait beau, étrangement, et le soleil l'alanguissait. S'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, il se voyait bien dormir comme ça...

_ Sosuke ?

Celui-ci regarda longuement qui l'interpellait. Il sentit comme un frisson le parcourir.

_ Ichigo Kurosaki.

_ Tu peux m'appeler Ichigo après hier soir, fit remarquer le jeune homme en lui faisant la bise, s'attardant plutôt près de son amant d'un soir. Tu attends quelqu'un ?

_ Je pense oui... Toi aussi je suppose.

_ Yep... Désolé d'être parti si vite, ce matin... Je devais me préparer...

_ Je vois.

_ Tu... Tu m'en veux ?

_ Je ne pensais même pas te revoir un jour, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en voudrais...

_ Oui, c'est vrai... Enfin, voilà, nous nous revoyons ! Et...

_ Et...?

_ Et... J'ai beaucoup aimé... Hier soir... Tout ça... murmura le jeune homme en rougissant un peu. J'en profite pour te le dire...

_ Oh... Merci... Moi aussi...

_ Est-ce qu'on le fera à nouveau ?

_ Je ne pense pas... C'était pour un soir, non ?

_ Même si... tu peux... venir en moi ?

Les deux se regardèrent les joues rouges. Sosuke n'arrivait vraiment pas à le cerner et chacune de ses phrases était imprévisible... Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose de le revoir si près de leur longue nuit.

_ Je ne peux pas te répondre là-dessus comme ça, Ichigo... C'est...

_ Je comprends, désolé... soupira le jeune homme, un peu déçu.

_ Je peux voir ton portable ?

Le jeune homme le lui tendit, intrigué. Sosuke entra son numéro et lui rendit son portable.

_ Si tu as un besoin pressant, tu peux toujours m'appeler.

Ichigo regarda son portable, les joues rouges. Quelques secondes à peine après, le portable de Sosuke vibra dans sa poche. Un appel inconnu. Il décrocha.

_ Je... J'ai un besoin pressant... résonna la voix d'Ichigo devant lui et à son oreille.

Sosuke écarquilla les yeux en raccrochant. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée de le revoir si vite. Des voix les interpelant les sorti de leur observation mutuelle. Sosuke leva les yeux pour les poser sur Kaname et son âme, comme disait Lelouch, un jeune homme plutôt beau aux yeux parme et aux cheveux argent. Son regard se reposa sur Ichigo qui s'était avancé vers eux. Il soupira discrètement. Alors comme ça, Ichigo, son amant, était l'un des amis avec qui il allait passer la journée. Il serra la main de Kaname et se laissa présenter aux deux autres, en feignant ne pas connaître Ichigo. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, l'arrivée de Lelouch fut pour lui un soulagement.

Lelouch, contrairement à Kaname, remarqua immédiatement que les odeurs de Sosuke et du rouquin était étroitement mêlée. Voici donc l'humain qui s'était donné inconsciemment à son ami... Surprenant, c'était un gothique, l'une des choses que Sosuke avait en horreur. Il ferait un interrogatoire plus tard. Pour le moment, c'était l'âme de Kaname qui l'intéressait. Bon, ce qu'on pouvait déjà dire était que, physiquement, il était largement à la hauteur du vampire. Tous deux avaient à peu près la même carrure et la même aura imposante. Et les deux, rien qu'aux regards qu'ils se lançaient, étaient visiblement éperdument amoureux. Kaname ne rigolait pas quand il disait qu'il n'y avait que lui dorénavant qui comptait...

_ Enchanté, Lelouch, dit Zero Kiryu en lui serrant la main.

_ De même.

_ Enchanté !

Lelouch serra la main du rouquin nommé Ichigo Kurosaki en se retenant de le regarder sous toutes les coutures. Comment ce gosse avait-il pu charmer la tour de glace qu'était Sosuke, quand même ?

_ Il ne manque que Suzaku... soupira Zero.

_ Ça t'étonne ? Il a dû aider tous les vieux sur son chemin à traverser...

_ Ichigo, le pire, c'est que tu as sûrement raison...

Le rouquin rit doucement, accrochant encore plus sur lui le regard de Sosuke. Ouh laaaa, il fallait vraiment qu'ils en parlent...

_ Ah, le voilà...

Tous regardèrent dans la direction indiquée par Zero. Un brun élancé courrait vers eux et avait l'air asiatique comme Ichigo. Il se tint un moment les genoux devant eux, reprenant sa respiration. Il releva la tête enfin, commençant à s'excuser mais il se tut tout à coup, les yeux émeraude braqués sur Lelouch, les joues rouges et la bouche grande ouverte. Lelouch tint le regard, se demandant bien ce qu'il lui arrivait. L'avait-il déjà rencontré ? Si oui, il ne se souvenait vraiment pas de quand et où... Ichigo lui donna un taquet léger.

_ Kururugi Suzaku, la planète Terre requière votre présence...

_ Vous voulez aller où ?

_ Au cinéma ? s'exclama Suzaku, enfin revenu à lui. Enfin, pourquoi pas au cinéma...

_ Moi ça me va, sourit Kaname.

_ Idem, répondit Sosuke.

_ Quel film ? demanda Lelouch.

_ Euuuuh...

_ On verra sur place, proposa Ichigo, sauvant Suzaku.

Les six hommes, plus ou moins jeunes, se dirigèrent vers le cinéma le plus proche et choisirent un film au hasard. Les vampires furent envoyés pour garder les places tandis que les trois autres prenaient pop corn et autres sucreries. Lelouch s'assit en soupirant.

_ Pourquoi il a bloqué sur moi comme ça ?

_ Il est tombé amoureux de toi ? Un coup de foudre...?

_ Kaname, pitié, donne un truc plausible ou tais-toi...

_ C'est vrai. Ce n'est pas envisageable que quelqu'un tombe amoureux de Lelouch un jour...

_ Merci, Sosuke... Je dois alors faire remarquer que tu regardes Ichigo d'un air énamouré ?

_ Je sais que je le regarde mais sûrement pas comme ça, je te prie.

_ Tu regardes Ichigo ? s'exclama à mi-voix Kaname. Pourquoi ?

_ Vampire de pacotille... persifla Lelouch. Ils empestent leurs odeurs mutuelles, c'est flagrant...

_ Vous avez couché ensemble ? s'exclama plus fort Kaname, s'en apercevant enfin.

_ ... Oui... Hier soir...

_ Et...?

_ Et on va sûrement remettre ça bientôt... Puisqu'il m'a clairement dit qu'il avait déjà encore envie de le faire avec moi...

_ Toi, Sosuke Aizen, ne faisant que batifoler avec un humain... C'est choquant, quelque part...

_ Il n'y pas de sentiments non plus, ne vas pas t'étrangler pour ça... Quoique.

_ ... Passons à Zero avant qu'ils n'arrivent... Tu l'aimes vraiment à ce point ?

_ Je lui ai dit que j'étais un vampire alors je pense que oui, je l'aime à ce point...

_ Tu nous avais pas dit que... Donc, il sait pour nous ?

_ Oui.

_ Il l'a dit à ses amis ?

_ Non, rassurez-vous. Tu pourras lui dire toi-même à ton cher et tendre, si tu veux, Sosuke.

_ Il n'y a rien de tendre entre lui et moi, loin de là. Je n'entre pas dans les détails, ça pourrait choquer Lelouch...

_ Comment ça ?

_ Désolé pour le retard ! s'excusa Ichigo en s'asseyant à côté de Sosuke.

_ Milles fois désolés... renchérit Suzaku en s'installant timidement entre Sosuke et Lelouch.

_ Arrête ça, Suzaku, soupira Zero en prenant place entre Lelouch et Kaname.

_ Les bande-annonce commencent donc il y a lieu de s'excuser, bouda Suzaku, les faisant tous sourire.

Lelouch le regarda en coin. Où l'aurait-il déjà vu ? Son cœur rata un battement en reconsidérant l'hypothèse de Kaname. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Il reporta son attention quelques sièges plus loin et vit que Sosuke et Ichigo entretenait une discussion murmurée, ne semblant pas se rendre compte qu'ils avaient mêlé leurs doigts ensemble sur l'accoudoir. De l'autre côté, c'était pire, puisque les deux s'embrassaient... Aussi gêné que l'était apparemment Suzaku, Lelouch décida de focaliser toute son attention sur l'écran. Il ne chercha pas à savoir pour quelle raison Sosuke et Ichigo se levèrent pour aller aux toilettes en même temps, bien que cela ne fut pas dur à deviner... Ils restèrent donc à l'écart des couples, officiels ou non, avec Suzaku et discutèrent. Il apprit ainsi que le jeune homme était étudiant en psychologie dans la même fac que les deux autres mais qu'il connaissait Ichigo depuis le collège et Zero depuis le lycée. Lelouch dû comme toujours mentir et prétexta faire des jobs à mi-temps mais que son père l'entretenait de toute façon, ce qui était vrai, et qu'il avait abandonné son cursus de droit, ce qui était un mensonge éhonté. Les trois avaient donc 20 ans, Lelouch donna 21 ans, l'âge auquel il était mort et devenu vampire. Kaname prétendait 24 et Sosuke 26. Vrai et faux en même temps, il y avait plusieurs centaines d'années à ajouter...

_ On n'a donc qu'un an de différence !

_ Hmmm... Oui... Pourquoi ça te fait si plaisir ?

_ P... Po... Pour rien ! balbutia Suzaku en se perdant dans le regard améthyste de Lelouch. Tu as des yeux magnifiques... murmura-t-il ensuite, les joues rouges.

_ Merci.

Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux. Lelouch n'était pas du genre à parler mais ce silence entre eux lui semblait pesant. Mais il ne trouvait rien à dire... Il n'osait pas lui demander pourquoi il l'avait regardé si longuement à leur rencontre... Le monde n'était-il donc peuplé que de gays ? Ils se séparèrent et Lelouch raccompagna Suzaku chez lui.

_ Je me sens coupable... Il fait nuit et... Sois prudent... recommanda Suzaku sur le perron de son immeuble.

_ Promis, sourit Lelouch. Rassure-toi, je ne vis pas très loin.

_ Vraiment ? C'est génial ! Euh... Parce que tu dois vite rentrer... Pas que... Enfin...

_ Bonne soirée et bonne nuit, Suzaku.

_ Oui ! Euh... Dis, Lelouch... Est-ce qu'on pourrait se revoir un jour ? Que... Que tous les deux ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit doucement Lelouch. Appelle-moi quand tu veux pour qu'on se voie. Salut.

_ Sa... Salut !

Lelouch retourna sur le trottoir en cachant son sourire. Quel garçon adorable. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas croisé un de ce genre. Il soupira cependant en entrant chez lui. L'hypothèse de Kaname devenait de plus en plus probable. Il espérait pour une fois que Sosuke avait raison, il ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur en devant refuser de sortir avec lui... Sosuke avait trouvé la relation parfaite... Lorsqu'il se coucha, il reçu son premier texto de Suzaku, lui souhaitant bonne nuit avec retard. Souriant il s'endormit.

Kaname se réveilla avec son Zero blottit dans ses bras. Il glissa pensivement ses doigts dans ses cheveux argent. Aucun des trois n'avait trouvé durant cette semaine. L'idéal aurait été de pouvoir donner l'immortalité sans les désagréments du vampire, comme, surtout, la soif de sang. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la nuque de son petit-ami. Il s'en serait bien passé de cette soif. Elle le tiraillait jour et nuit quand il était auprès de son aimé et il se devait de s'y refuser. Il allait encore passer sa journée en bibliothèque à chercher, encore et toujours... Sans savoir vraiment où chercher... Il allait peut-être errer dans la BU de son petit-ami, pour changer, puisqu'il ne trouvait rien dans la municipale...

_ Zero, mon cœur... murmura-t-il.

Celui-ci ouvrit presque immédiatement les yeux.

_ Oui ?

_ Je peux venir avec toi à la fac aujourd'hui, j'aimerais passer à la bibliothèque...

_ Mais tu fais quoi exactement comme recherches ?

_ Rien de très... Enfin, je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même...

_ Tu prendras la carte d'Ichigo. Comme je suis en Biochimie, je n'ai pas de carte de bibli... Pour ce que j'en aurais à faire. Sinon, celle de Suzaku... On verra. On peut toujours tricher...

_ Entendu, merci.

_ Pas de problème... Du coup, on se lève ?

_ Puisqu'il le faut... soupira Kaname, faisant sourire Zero.

_ Rappelle-moi ton âge ?

_ J'ai l'âge d'être en fauteuil, gaga, dans une maison de retraite... Ou en cendres...

_ Tu es donc plutôt vif pour ton âge, rit Zero.

_ Oui, s'il te plaît...!

Kaname se traîna néanmoins jusqu'à la cuisine. Ils étaient chez lui mais Zero avait déjà pris toutes ses marques. Il leur prépara des cafés tandis que le vampire s'occupait de leurs vêtements. Il mettait un point d'honneur à faire en sorte que son Zero soit le plus beau, et pas seulement pour aller danser. Il laissa pour le moment ses pensées dériver vers les deux autres. Le plus évident étant Sosuke et Ichigo. Ils ne s'étaient apparemment plus revus depuis l'épisode du cinéma et le vampire paraissait en être quelque part rassuré. Pourquoi ? Kaname commençait à penser que Sosuke voulait étouffer dans l'œuf des sentiments naissants pour le jeune rouquin. Dommage, car les deux allaient vraiment bien ensemble. La culture d'Ichigo était plutôt impressionnante pour son âge et il devait être le seul humain au monde à pouvoir entretenir une conversation aussi longue avec son ami... Quant à leur attirance physique... Elle était presque flagrante... Tout comme était celle de Suzaku pour Lelouch. Pour ce qui était des sentiments, le jeune vampire était décidément aveugle. Mais, Kaname en était sûr, Suzaku était bel et bien tombé amoureux de Lelouch. À la fac, ses pensées remontèrent à la surface en croisant Suzaku en bibliothèque. Ils se saluèrent en silence et le jeune homme s'installa en face de lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Suzaku.

_ Je fais des recherches.

_ Sur quoi ?

_ Sur... Les vampires, en quelque sorte. L'immortalité à vrai dire.

_ Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Ichi ? C'est lui le spécialiste du genre.

_ Ok, il est gothique mais je ne fais pas tellement confiance entre des faits à peu près prouvés et ce que ceux de son genre inventent pour se simplifier la vie au détriment de la vérité.

Et, ça, tous les vampires s'accordaient là-dessus. Tous les humains inventaient des fables pour rendre les vampires meilleurs qu'eux en somme. Ce n'était pas totalement faux mais il y avait toujours exagération. Le pire en date était de son point de vue qu'ils scintillaient au soleil... C'était... honteux de seulement l'imaginer... Suzaku le ramena à la réalité.

_ Pour ce qui est de l'immortalité, j'ai lu un truc sur un forum. Une espèce de pierre inca ou quelque chose du genre qui donnerait vie et jeunesse pour l'éternité. Ce que j'en dis...

Kaname resta pensif. Une pierre ? Les minéraux avaient un grand pouvoir mais il n'en avait jamais entendu parler... Il verrait ça plus tard...

_ Ok, merci Suzaku. Tu sais où je peux trouver Ichigo alors ?

_ Ouais, en salle Bergson. Escalier A, niveau 4. Il devait bosser donc il est seul.

_ Encore merci pour ton aide Suzaku... Tu peux faire diversion ? J'ai réussi à rentrer discrètement mais là, la surveillante est braquée sur l'entrée...

_ Alright ! J'ai l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses pour Zero, ajouta Suzaku en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en allant donc divertir.

Kaname s'éclipsa et se dirigea vers l'autre escalier. Il aimait bien discuter avec Suzaku mais, Ichigo, lui, le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Il ne savait dire pour quelle raison mais le fait qu'un simple humain puisse lui donner cette impression lui faisait prendre une certaine distance. Il ne se voyait pas en faire part à Sosuke mais en avait terriblement envie. En même temps, bon, une fois qu'ils auraient couché ensemble jusqu'à l'épuisement, il ne pensait pas que Sosuke garderait contact avec lui. Tant mieux comme tant pis. Il entra dans la salle Bergson en silence.

_ Ichigo ?

Le jeune rouquin se retourna, des lunettes sur le nez et un air ailleurs.

_ Oh, Kaname...! Quel bon vent t'amène.

_ Le Suzaku. Tu es paraît-il le spécialiste en vampire et en immortalité...

_ Moins que toi mais, ouais.

_ Certainement mais... Pardon ?

_ Hmmm ?

_ Comment ça moins que moi...?

_ Bah... Tu es un vampire non ?

Kaname resta bouche bée un certain temps.

_ C'est Sosuke qui te l'a dit ? Ou Zero ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

_ Ni l'un ni l'autre. Donc... Vu ta réaction... C'est vraiment vrai ?

_ Ou... Oui... C'est vrai...

Kaname s'assit, abasourdi. Comment quelqu'un avait-il pu... deviner ?

_ C'est pour ça que tu t'es intéressé à Sosuke ?

_ Non... J'ai deviné à la façon dont il caresse mon cou dans mon sommeil. Et sa tendance à me lécher en particulier là.

Kaname se sentit rougir.

_ Ne me donne pas de détails, s'il te plaît. Et, comment tu as deviné pour moi ?

_ Toi et Lelouch utilisez des consonances anglaises typiques du fin 19ème. Vos écritures aussi sont anciennes et tu hésites en écrivant sur des mots dont l'orthographe a changé il y a trop longtemps pour avoir une hésitation, voire être encore vivant.

_ Tu fais quoi comme études déjà ?

_ Langues, répondit Ichigo avec un sourire en coin.

_ C'est pour ça que tu me mettais mal à l'aise... soupira Kaname.

_ Ah bon ? Désolé alors. C'était pas intentionnel. Je suis un peu surdoué et maniaque de la langue... Rassure-toi, à part moi, je vois pas qui pourrait deviner...

_ C'est sûr...

Soupirant à nouveau, il le regarda dans les yeux.

_ Autant te parler franchement alors. Je veux donner l'immortalité à Zero sans en faire un vampire. Une idée ?

_ Bah, je vois pas. Sauf la dernière rumeur en date. Si je regroupe tous les forums du monde où ils en ont parlé, ça donne un saphir de taille raisonnable en Amérique latine qui donnerait vie et jeunesse éternelle en échange de quelque chose... Je ne connais pas le quelque chose en revanche.

_ Suzaku m'a dit la même chose, avec moins de détails.

_ Il adore tout ce qui peut amener à l'archéologie... Rien de surprenant.

_ Bien, merci... murmura Kaname en se levant. Ah, et... Motus et bouche cousue.

_ En fil de sang, promis.

En sortant, Kaname appela ses deux amis. Autant voir si cette histoire de saphir ne leur disait pas quelque chose, avec un peu de chance. Surtout Sosuke. C'était le plus vieux des trois, il avait plus de chance d'avoir éventuellement croisé ce saphir ou une polémique à ce sujet qu'eux. Il les convia donc chez lui, non sans avoir embrassé Zero avant de partir de la fac. Comme toujours, Sosuke était le premier arrivé. Il leva ses yeux noisette sur Kaname d'un air contrarié.

_ J'espère que ça vaut le coup...

_ En partie oui... Une partie... Te concerne directement.

Sosuke haussa un sourcil et accepta le verre de whisky que lui présentait son ami d'un air pensif. Bien sûr, il devait attendre que Lelouch arrive avant de savoir quoique ce soit. Pour une fois, si le plus jeune pouvait arriver à l'heure... Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient prêts à écouter, Sosuke en étant déjà à son 3ème verre.

_ Bon, de un. J'ai parlé à Suzaku et Ichigo et tous deux m'ont fait part d'une histoire, commença Kaname, racontant ce qu'on lui avait dit par la suite. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais je pense que ça mérite le coup d'œil...

_ Et ?

Kaname regarda Sosuke en soupirant.

_ Et... Ichigo sait que nous sommes des vampires.

Lelouch manqua de s'étouffer en voyant Sosuke recracher son whisky. Où était passé l'élégance du vampire ?

_ Il quoi ? Comment ?

_ Euh... Tu verras ça avec lui.

_ Ce soir, tiens, proposa Lelouch. On peut se refaire une sortie à 6...

_ Bonne idée, approuva Sosuke en finissant son verre cul sec : il était en colère.

Lelouch organisa tout ça avec Suzaku et, le soir, ils étaient en boîte. Kaname et Zero, n'étant pas de grands fêtards, restèrent à l'écart au bar. Au bout d'un moment, Kaname décida de parler de ce qui le tracassait à son petit-ami, tandis que les autres dansaient sur la piste.

_ Zero... Tu veux vivre pour toujours avec moi ?

Le jeune homme le regarda, silencieux.

_ Je t'ai déjà répondu. Oui.

_ Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai refusé ?

_ Non, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Tu penses que tu vas te lasser de moi...?

_ Quoi ? Quelle idée ! Bien sûr que non... Je ne veux pas que tu finisses comme moi... Une créature avide de sang, ni monstre ni homme...

_ Tu as trop lu du Stephenie Meyer toi...

_ Plutôt mourir une seconde fois...

Zero ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé.

_ Alors ? Si tu me veux à tes côtés pour toujours, que comptes-tu faire ?

_ Je cherche... Il semble possible de te donner l'immortalité sans te... tuer.

_ Allons-y alors. En plus, je suis sûr que ton ami qui dévore Ichigo des yeux sera intéressé...

_ Arrête... Qui te dit qu'il ne veut pas le dévorer et pas seulement des yeux ?

Pour le coup, Zero éclata carrément de rire, lui attirant le regard surpris et enfantin de Suzaku. Il soupira. Bourré.

_ Tu peux riiiiiiire ?

_ Par pitié, Suzaku, épargne mes oreilles...

Le brun éclata d'un rire encore plus enfantin que son regard et manqua de se casser la figure en voulant s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Lelouch le rattrapa en soupirant.

_ Fais attention...

Suzaku braqua ses yeux émeraude sur lui.

_ Tu t'inquiètes ?

_ Bien sûr que oui... marmonna Lelouch en s'asseyant. Une bière brune s'il vous pl...

Le reste de sa phrase se termina dans la bouche de Suzaku. Kaname haussa un sourcil amusé tandis que Zero détourna le regard, comme pour dire "je ne les connais pas". Lelouch était totalement rouge mais il se laissa peu à peu embarquer dans le baiser. Suzaku passa ses bras autour de son cou et Lelouch enlaça sa taille.

_ Un couple, un, murmura Kaname.

_ Un allié, un, rétorqua Zero en regardant Ichigo se faire traîner dehors par Sosuke.

Sosuke aurait bien voulu regarder Lelouch rougir davantage mais il avait quelque chose à faire. Il prit Ichigo par la main et l'entraîna dehors. Le jeune rouquin le regarda en frissonnant.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ Oui, répondit Sosuke en passant sa veste autour des épaules du jeune homme.

_ Et c'est...?

_ Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? murmura-t-il à son oreille. Que tu savais pour moi et ce que je suis... Déjà comment l'as-tu su ?

_ Mon cou t'obsède...

_ ... On en vient à pourquoi...?

_ Tu en as envie ? De mon sang ?

Sosuke le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Oui.

_ Alors pourquoi tu n'en prends pas ?

_ Soit ça te tue soit ça... te tue en quelque sorte.

_ Alors tue moi en quelque sorte...

Sosuke écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il savait en étant son amant que le jeune homme avait des plaisirs quelques peu douloureux mais... Le tuer ? Faire de lui un vampire ? Sosuke se recula en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

_ Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Ichigo... Tu es bourré...

_ Ça veut dire vivre à tes côtés pour l'éternité, non ?

_ Que fais-tu de la soif de sang ?

_ Je... Je trouverais...

_ Non, Ichigo, tu seras un meurtrier ! Comme je le suis.

_ Tu ne m'as pas tué même si tu en as envie...

Sosuke s'approcha d'un pas vif de lui et l'assassina du regard.

_ Ne dis jamais que j'ai envie de te tuer...!

_ Tu as envie de mon sang, c'est pareil...

_ Mais jamais je ne prendrais ton sang... Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu savais ce que j'étais ?

_ Je voulais attendre que tu m'aimes.

_ Pardon ?

_ Pour que le moment venu, si je te demandais de vivre avec toi pour toujours, tu ne dises pas non...

_ Mais c'est parce que je t'aime que je ne veux pas que tu deviennes à ton tour un vampire ! s'énerva Sosuke, rougissant en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Enfin je... Ce n'est pas exactement ça...

_ Je vois... Couchons ensemble comme d'habitude alors. Je reste ton amant de passage, quand même.

_ Je n'ai jamais eu d'amant avant toi. Des relations d'un soir, rien de plus. Donc... Tu n'es pas de passage pour moi. Mais je parie que c'est ce que je suis pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Je ne sais pas... Tu n'es jamais là quand je me réveille, tu ne m'appelles que pour qu'on couche ensemble... Tu es gothique alors tu veux juste devenir une de ces créatures que tu adores tant...

En réponse, Ichigo le gifla. Sosuke ne sut dire s'il avait mal à la joue ou ailleurs.

_ C'est toi que j'adore, baka !

Le vampire ne put s'empêcher de rougir franchement.

_ Je t'aime Sosuke... murmura Ichigo, gêné.

Il resta rouge un moment avant d'attirer le rouquin contre lui et de l'embrasser fougueusement, le serrant désespérément contre lui. Jusque là, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il attendait ces mots. Ichigo rendit le baiser avec autant de passion, enfouissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Sosuke lui caressa la joue en souriant doucement.

_ Laisse-moi te faire l'amour, pour changer, ce soir.

_ Avec plaisir, rit doucement le rouquin en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne s'éclipsent chez Sosuke.

Au réveil, le vampire découvrit avec joie Ichigo blottit contre lui. Il posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Ainsi, donc, au bout d'un millénaire d'existence, il était amoureux pour la première fois et, chance, c'était parfaitement réciproque. Chance. Sosuke soupira. Chance ou malédiction, on pouvait quand même se le demander... Il se trouvait dans la même impasse que Kaname. Il serra Ichigo contre lui davantage.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes aussi, baka... murmura-t-il avant de sortir du lit pour préparer le petit-déjeuner et fouiller dans sa bibliothèque.

Une pierre saphir... Ça lui disait quelque chose... Il prit un livre à la couverture en cuir noir, dont le titre en lapis-lazuli était "La fontaine de jouvence". Un ramassis d'idioties de son point de vue mais bon... Il alluma une cigarette et lut le livre en diagonale, sa tasse de café à la main. Pirates, aventuriers, blah, blah, blah... Ah, enfin, voilà ce qu'il cherchait. "Au fond de la fontaine, une pierre, un saphir qui semblait conférer à l'eau tout ses pouvoirs..." Sosuke tourna quelques pages. "La pierre enlevée, la fontaine de jouvence n'était plus qu'une fontaine ordinaire. Le saphir ayant disparut, la quête s'arrêtait au pied des pyramides." Sosuke haussa un sourcil. Pyramides ? Egypte ou Mexique ? D'après les légendes entendues par Kaname, sûrement le Mexique. Sauf qu'au Mexique, être un vampire ne sauvait pas des prédateurs sur place. Il finit son café et sortit de la bibliothèque, le livre à la main. Ichigo était réveillé, quoique, et buvait tranquillement son café.

_ Bonjour... salua-t-il paresseusement. Tu lis "La fontaine de jouvence" toi ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ce genre de choses...

_ Je n'aime toujours pas... Attends... Tu connais ce livre ? C'est pourtant le seul exemplaire qu'il existe au monde...

_ C'est un livre légendaire... Je sais juste à quoi ça ressemble... Pourquoi tu lis ça ? À cause de la rumeur ?

_ Oui, soupira Sosuke en s'asseyant. Et malheureusement, rumeurs et légende concordent...

_ Zut... Envolée ta précieuse éthique...

Sosuke le foudroya du regard, faisant rire le rouquin.

_ Bref, en quoi ça t'intéresse ?

_ Donner l'immortalité sans faire de l'autre un vampire me paraît attrayant depuis hier soir...

_ Donc tu veux vivre avec moi pour toujours ?

_ C'est l'idée... Il faut que j'appelle Kaname...

_ On va faire une expédition de l'amour alors ?

Sosuke arrêta de chercher le numéro de Kaname dans son portable et regarda Ichigo.

_ ... Beurk...

_ Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Toi, moi, Kaname, Zeze, Suza et Lulu.

_ Qu'est-ce que... Attends, tu viens de les appeler comment ? Zeze et Lulu ?

_ Visiblement.

_ Tu es perturbé parfois... Et, pourquoi... Lulu ?

_ Vu comme il a rendu le baiser hier soir... On parie combien qu'ils se sont enfin envoyés en l'air hier soir ?

_ Comment ça enfin ? Et, non, je ne parie pas.

_ Peur de perdre ?

_ Mais non ! Et, cette expédition se fera sans vous !

_ Ça me concerne, je fais ce que je veux.

_ Tu... Oh, et puis, zut ! Vis ta vie.

_ Merci mon cœur.

_ Mon quoi ? s'exclama Sosuke les joues rouges.

_ Tu préfères mon amour ? Mon Sosuke en sucre ?

_ Plutôt mourir une seconde fois... Allô Kaname ? Il faut qu'on se voie... Lelouch ? Forcément...

_ S'il l'a dit à Suzaku...

_ A dit quoi ?

_ Qu'il était un vampire...

_ ... Lelouch sans Suzaku, je précise... On ne pense pas qu'il lui ait déjà dit pour lui...

Les lèvres de Lelouch rencontrèrent encore une fois celle de Suzaku, ses mains ne cessant de caresser les hanches dévoilées du jeune humain. Celui-ci s'était révélé être... très entreprenant et, d'ailleurs, c'était lui qui était à califourchon sur Lelouch, ondulant contre lui, et non l'inverse...

_ J'ai encore envie de toi... murmura-t-il en embrassant le vampire dans le cou, descendant lentement en le parcourant de sa langue.

Lelouch ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de plaisir. Mais il devait se reprendre... Il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais, à chaque fois, les caresses et les yeux émeraude emplis de désirs du jeune homme lui faisaient abandonner l'idée d'utiliser sa langue pour parler...

_ Suzaku...

_ Hmmm ?

_ Je... Tu me plais beaucoup... Mais...

Suzaku se redressa pour mettre ses yeux au niveau de ceux améthyste de son amant.

_ Pourquoi faut-il que tu mettes un "mais"...? Je ne peux pas tout simplement te plaire ?

_ C'est compliqué... soupira Lelouch en lui caressant la joue. On ne peut pas être ensemble...

_ Mais, pourquoi ? Je t'aime, je te plais...

_ Tu me quoi ?

_ Je t'aime... murmura Suzaku, rougissant. Depuis que j'ai croisé ton regard, je t'aime...

Lelouch resta sans voix, plus rouge davantage que l'était son amant.

_ Je veux... continua Suzaku. Je veux être à toi, et rien qu'à toi pour toujours...

_ Merci, ça me touche... À un point inimaginable... Mais... Nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot "toujours"...

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que... Je suis plus vieux que toi.

_ D'un an seulement...

_ Ben... Pas exactement... murmura Lelouch avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

_ Explique-toi...

Lelouch le sonda du regard. Pouvait-il le lui dire ? Certes, Suzaku l'aimait mais, et lui ? Est-ce qu'il aimait le jeune humain ? Il soupira. Oui, il l'aimait... Son cœur battait la chamade dès que leurs lèvres s'effleuraient et, même avant qu'ils en viennent à une relation sexuelle, leur relation amicale lui paraissaient ambigüe... N'avait-il pas fait un nombre incalculable de rêves érotiques à son sujet ? Ne prenait-il pas régulièrement sa main dans la rue sous prétexte qu'il ne fallait pas se perdre ? Il l'aimait, lui aussi... Avec la vivacité et l'agilité qui caractérisent son espèce, il passa langoureusement au-dessus du jeune homme.

_ J'ai envie de toi, Suzaku.

_ Oh... marmonna-t-il, plus rouge que jamais. Alors... Vas-y...

_ Mais, car il y a toujours un mais, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose... Habille-toi donc un minimum au cas où si tu veux partir en courant...

_ Hein ?

Lelouch se rhabilla en partie, donnant ses vêtements à Suzaku qui s'exécuta sans trop comprendre.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Tu voulais que je m'explique, non ?

Suzaku hocha la tête.

_ Bien. Je suis plus vieux que toi de manière radicale puisque je suis mort il y a plusieurs siècles.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je suis cette magnifique légende sans cesse exagérée ou mal interprétée que l'on appelle vampire.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu peux partir en courant... C'est... pas grave... Je comprendrais.

_ Quoi ?

_ Sinon, tu peux aussi réagir, tout simplement. Tu veux une preuve, c'est ça ?

_ Quo... Tu es un vampire ? Sûr que je veux une preuve !

Soupirant, Lelouch s'approcha de Suzaku, le faisant reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le mur de son dos. Le jeune homme avait le cœur qui battait la chamade.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'un vampire peut faire à ton avis...? susurra Lelouch.

_ M... mordre au cou...?

Lelouch donna un coup de langue sur le cou de Suzaku, le faisant gémir.

_ Ça ne va pas faire de moi... un vampire aussi ?

_ Je saurais m'arrêter à temps...

Lelouch posa une main sur le torse de Suzaku, sous lequel son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il commença par l'embrasser dans le cou, laissant ensuite un suçon. Appréciant les réactions de désir qu'il créait en Suzaku, le vampire planta doucement ses crocs dans son cou. Poussant un soupir, le jeune étudiant se cambra contre Lelouch, ayant tout à coup chaud, le corps envahit par le désir. Dans une longue déglutition sensuelle, le vampire entendit son amant haleter de manière plus qu'érotique, soupirant parfois. Il lécha la plaie, sa salive accélérant le processus de guérison, et releva les yeux vers Suzaku.

_ Tu as eu ta preuve, murmura-t-il, un peu angoissé malgré lui quant à la réaction à venir de son amant.

_ En... effet... Tu peux enfin me faire l'amour maintenant que tout est dit, non ? demanda-t-il plaintivement.

Lelouch écarquilla ses yeux améthystes avant de sourire doucement et de ramener Suzaku sur le lit, accédant à sa demande...

Une heure plus tard, Lelouch regarda les messages qu'il avait en absence, caressant les cheveux de son amant endormi contre lui de l'autre main. Il rappela Kaname, murmurant.

_ Pourquoi tu murmures ?

_ Suzaku dors... Tu m'appelais pour quoi ?

_ Ça s'est précisé pour la légende d'Amérique latine. Donc, réunion au sommet.

_ Hmmm...

_ Un problème ?

_ Non... Quoique... Je peux emmener Suzaku ?

_ Pardon ? Tu lui as dit ?

_ Oui, soupira Lelouch. Je n'ai pas pensé à la grosse conséquence en lui disant, voire en tombant amoureux de lui... L'amour est un fléau...

_ À qui le dis-tu... soupira Kaname en chœur avec lui. On vous attend chez moi...

Lelouch raccrocha. Suzaku leva sur lui ses grands yeux émeraude.

_ C'est vrai que tu m'aimes ?

Lelouch l'embrassa tendrement en toute réponse.

_ Alors on va vivre ensemble pour toujours ? Genre... Touuuuuuujours ?

Lelouch éclata de rire.

_ C'est bien pour ça qu'on s'intéresse à cette rumeur. Pour que nous soyons tous ensemble avec nos moitiés pour toujours genre touuuuuuujours...

_ Ce serait pas plus simple de faire de nous des vampires ?

_ Tu fais quoi de la soif de sang ?

Suzaku marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles puis soupira.

_ Ok, j'ai compris... Allons donc à cette réunion entre couples impossibles...

Chez Kaname, tous étaient déjà là, comme toujours. Lelouch, qui était quelqu'un de ponctuel, passait comme tête en l'air avec ces deux-là... Suzaku étant tête en l'air, ça pouvait l'excuser... Sosuke commença immédiatement par leur présenter son livre et ce qui était dit. Vint le moment de voir ce qu'ils devaient faire et les trois étudiants se regardèrent.

_ Bah, on part là-bas voir, non ?

_ Une excursion de l'amour...

_ Vous croyez que je dois m'acheter un chapeau et un fouet ?

Les trois vampires bloquèrent sur la question de Suzaku. Il devait plaisanter... Non...?

_ On n'est pas dans Indiana Jones, Suzaku.

_ C'est vrai... Je suis Indiana Jones ! clama l'étudiant en pourfendant les feuilles devant lui de son sabre.

Lelouch se pinça l'arrête du nez, sous le regard amusé de Kaname, Sosuke étant trop occupé à rattraper son maladroit de petit-ami, qui avait faillit tomber déjà à trois reprises dans des sables mouvants. Zero, lui, marchait tranquillement à côté de son aimé, regardant vaguement autour de lui, tenant sa main. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la nuit tombée près d'une cascade. Kaname aurait voulu regarder l'eau se refléter dans les cheveux argent de son Zero mais il devait chasser pour eux ce soir. Voilà 3 jours qu'ils erraient au Mexique. Le vampire sentait qu'ils approchaient du but. Mais il sentait aussi quelque chose s'approcher d'eux... Il chassa prudemment le gibier du soir, guettant les alentours de leur campement en revenant. Campement au fond assez vaste car chaque couple voulait son minimum d'intimité une fois rentré dans la tente... Zero vint l'aider à faire le feu, exhibant sa musculature parfaite, son t-shirt mouillé collant son torse. Kaname inspira à fond.

_ Tu t'es baigné ?

_ J'ai fini dans l'eau, nuance...

_ Ça ne me déplaît pas... susurra le vampire en serrant le jeune homme dans ses bras, posant un baiser dans son cou.

_ Dois-je comprendre qu'il faut que je finisse dans l'eau plus souvent ?

_ Tu dois comprendre que je suis follement amoureux de toi...

Zero sourit doucement.

_ Ou que tu as envie de moi.

_ L'un ne va pas sans l'autre pour moi, tu le sais...

_ Je sais, murmura Zero en l'embrassant.

_ J'espère que cette foutue légende est vraie... soupira Kaname, la tête enfouie dans le cou de son petit-ami.

_ Une autre légende est vraie alors dans les parages, fit remarquer plus loin Sosuke. Nous ne sommes pas seuls...

Kaname se crispa. Alors, ce qui errait dans la forêt était déjà si près d'eux. Si Zero était blessé... Il secoua la tête.

_ On va devoir s'en occuper.

_ Et les cacher... marmonna Lelouch en montrant les trois humains.

_ On peut se cacher tous seuls, rassura Suzaku. Faites ce que vous avez à faire, nous, on se cache.

Lelouch ne prit pas la peine de masquer sa crainte et attira Suzaku contre lui, encadrant son visage de ses mains.

_ Promets-moi que tu feras attention... Pas d'héroïsme inutile. On ne sait pas précisément à quoi on a à faire...

Soupirant, Suzaku l'embrassa doucement et rejoignit ses amis. Zero fit un signe de tête à Kaname qui s'enfonça alors dans les bois avec ses camarades. Ils étaient en désavantage parce qu'ils avaient quelque chose à protéger. Quoique... Ce qui errait autour d'eux avait peut-être quelque chose à protéger aussi... La fontaine de jouvence ? Ouais, mais, une fontaine, ce n'est pas vivant comme l'étaient leurs petits-amis. Dans un accord silencieux, ils se séparèrent. L'ennemi rôdait rapidement, laissant penser à Kaname qu'ils n'avaient rien d'humain. Il vit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé lorsqu'il entraperçut une ombre de fumée noire passer non loin de lui. L'ombre jouait avec lui. Il voulait jouer, on allait jouer... Il se faufila vivement entre les arbres et s'abattit sur sa cible dans un gros fracas sinistre. Il eut l'impression d'être dans un tourbillon de suie. Il sauta au loin et se cacha à nouveau dans les bois. La créature était elle vraiment morte. Le vent sifflant dans les feuilles lui paraissait être un hurlement. Il s'arrêta tout à coup. Non. Il y avait vraiment un cri. Kaname s'élança vers le campement. Pitié, que rien ne soit arrivé à leurs protégés... Il arriva en même temps que les deux autres à la clairière. Personne. Sauf des traces de sang sur le sol. Le sang de Zero, il l'avait sentit. Il voulut hurler au désespoir mais ne trouva pas la force. Il ne trouvait plus rien en lui. Rien. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

_ Reprends-toi, Kaname ! cingla Sosuke, l'inquiétude perçant malgré tout dans sa voix. Ils sont peut-être juste blessés...

_ Ils ne sont que justes blessés. Gardons espoir et continuons ce que nous avons à faire.

_ Comment tu peux dire ça ? C'est son sang, Lelouch, son sang !

_ Je fais confiance à celui que j'aime, c'est tout ! Si je fais confiance à mon maladroit de petit-ami, tu peux largement faire confiance au tien...

Kaname s'essuya la joue et il sentit Sosuke se calmer. Hélas, Lelouch avait raison. Il devait se reprendre. Les trois essayèrent de déterminer ce qui pouvait tuer leur adversaire quand un grondement sourd se fit entendre, faisant trembler la forêt. L'ennemi fonçait sur eux. Les trois firent face à la forêt, patiemment.

_ Mais vous faites quoi bordel ? clama une voix qu'ils connaissaient.

_ Ichigo ?

Le jeune homme sortit de l'eau et vint vers eux en secouant la tête.

_ On a trouvé un passage. Sous l'eau. Je suis revenu parce que je me suis dit que c'était peut-être ce qu'on cherche. Et vous, pendant ce temps, vous faites face à l'inconnu sans même chercher à vous cacher ? Vous savez qu'on peut mourir de peur pour vous ? Parce que...

_ Tu parles trop, coupa Sosuke en embrassant langoureusement son petit-ami. Bref... C'est par où...?

_ Par là... marmonna Ichigo en plongeant.

Les vampires suivirent le jeune homme sous l'eau et découvrirent un tunnel sous-marin plutôt long. Les trois regardèrent Ichigo. Soit il avait un sacré souffle soit... Kaname ne voyait pas d'autre option. Le rouquin était extraordinairement intelligent mais c'était le seul fait extraordinaire chez lui. Pour le reste, il était humain. Ils ressortirent dans une grotte immense, éclairée de bleu par l'eau. Il faisait plutôt frais. Zero et Suzaku poussèrent en chœur un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils apparurent hors de l'eau. Kaname arriva en un saut à côté de son cher et tendre.

_ Ça va ? Où t'es-tu blessé ?

_ Ça va, rassura Zero en montrant son bras intact. Je n'ai plus mal. Je n'ai plus rien à vrai dire.

Kaname regarda le bras sans comprendre. Ichigo vint près de Sosuke.

_ Tu peux me redire les mots du livre ?

_ Oui, bien sûr... "Au fond de la fontaine, une pierre, un saphir qui semblait conférer à l'eau tout ses pouvoirs..." puis "La pierre enlevée, la fontaine de jouvence n'était plus qu'une fontaine ordinaire. Le saphir ayant disparut, la quête s'arrêtait au pied des pyramides."

_ Tu ne trouves pas que cette stalagmite ressemble à une gigantesque pyramide ?

_ Si, c'est vrai...

_ Et que l'eau est franchement bleue alors qu'on est dans une grotte ?

Sosuke le regarda, comprenant tout à coup où son petit-ami voulait en venir. Kaname se pencha au-dessus de l'eau bleue. Lelouch plongea et revint avec une pierre du fond, la leur montrant.

_ Saphir.

_ Mais... Le livre de Sosuke dit que le saphir a disparu. Que la pierre a été enlevée... rappela Suzaku.

Ichigo fit les cent pas devant les autres qui essayaient de comprendre puis plongea à nouveau. Sosuke le regarda faire et commença à s'inquiéter en ne le voyant pas remonter. Mais il apparut de l'autre côté, escaladant la paroi glissante de la gigantesque stalagmite.

_ Ichigo ! s'exclama Sosuke, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

_ Il y a une espèce de cave plus haut... répondit Ichigo en continuant son ascension et en arrivant au sommet de la stalagmite et se levant dessus.

_ Ichigo, mon Dieu, arrête ! hurla Sosuke, surprenant ses amis.

_ Y a quelque chose en bas...

_ On ira voir après. Maintenant, je t'en supplie, reviens...

_ La paroi doit être plus glissante en descendant mais c'est trop loin pour que je puisse voir d'ici... remarqua Ichigo en se baissant pour entamer la descente.

Kaname rejoignit Ichigo pour couvrir ses arrières tandis que Sosuke était au bord de l'hyperventilation.

_ Il te suffisait de le rejoindre, fit remarquer Lelouch à Sosuke dans un murmure.

_ Je sais... Je n'arrive plus à penser correctement lorsqu'il s'agit d'Ichigo... J'ai eu tellement peur de le perdre que je...

Lelouch regarda Kaname et Ichigo disparaître de l'autre côté de la stalagmite, comprenant la détresse de Sosuke. Son regard dériva vers Suzaku. Son Suzaku qu'il aimait profondément... Que ferait-il s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? La voix d'Ichigo retentit jusqu'à eux.

_ Faut que vous veniez voir ça, sérieux...!

Kaname revint en quelques bonds, inquiétant Sosuke qui sauta rejoindre sa moitié restée seule. Contre sa volonté, Zero se fit porter par Kaname qui l'emmena. Contre sa volonté, Lelouch porta Suzaku qui se fit emmener. Tous durent admettre qu'il fallait effectivement voir ça... Ils étaient face à une fontaine naturelle, d'une taille irréelle. À leurs pieds, un peu plus bas, l'eau était d'un bleu éclatant et de nombreuses pierres de saphirs pouvaient se voir.

_ Ton livre a mentit Sosuke, fit remarquer Suzaku.

_ J'ai toujours su que c'était un ramassis de conneries...

_ Pas tant que ça... Ils ont juste mentit pour la pierre de saphir disparue... défendit Zero.

_ Les pierres disparaissent, regardez...

Ichigo alluma sa lampe torche et indiqua un point plus bas qui s'écoulait.

_ C'est une mini cascade qui se déverse dans la salle où on était tout à l'heure. C'est une sorte de mini lac de jouvence où on était du coup et c'est pour ça que la blessure de Zero est guérie.

_ Et pour les pierres qui sont là ? Comment veux-tu qu'elles soient remplacées par d'autres ?

_ De manière tout à fait naturelle, répondit Ichigo en levant la lampe vers le plafond de la grotte, révélant comme une voute céleste. C'est des saphirs. Ils tombent dans l'eau de temps à autre. Nous avons donc bien la fontaine de jouvence devant nous.

Sosuke enlaça Ichigo.

_ Si tu savais comme je suis fier d'avoir un petit-ami aussi intelligent à mes côtés...

_ Pour toujours, en plus...

Les trois étudiants se séparèrent de leurs moitiés et pénétrèrent dans l'eau bleue glacée. Ils s'immergèrent totalement et, sans qu'ils puissent expliquer comment, ils se savaient différents. Sortant de l'eau, ils nagèrent vers leurs vampires. Les trois s'étaient mis à des endroits éloignés et opposés de la grotte. Zero regarda Kaname sans comprendre.

_ Pourquoi vous vous êtes mis si loin les uns des autres ?

_ Parce que, mon cœur, la menace rôde encore à l'extérieur et nous ne pourrons sortir que le jour venu. Ensuite, je peux te dire soit que tu as froid et que je dois te réchauffer avec mon corps, soit que le fait que tu sois désormais immortel comme moi se fête de la façon la plus mortelle qui soit...

_ Serait-ce un "je t'aime" ?

_ Ou un "j'ai envie de toi"...

_ On a touuute l'éternité devant nous, Kaname.

_ Certes, reconnut le vampire en déshabillant son petit-ami. Pour se fiancer, par exemple.

_ Pardon ?

_ Maintenant, je peux faire ce que je veux depuis un bout de temps et c'est quelque chose comme, Zero Kiryu, veux-tu bien m'épouser... À moins que ce soit épouse-moi...

Zero éclata de rire, les joues légèrement rouges.

_ À la première option c'est oui. À la seconde...

Le jeune homme embrassa passionnément son vampire, profitant pleinement de sa première nuit d'immortel, la première d'une longue infinité...


	2. Vampires Verso

_Joyeux Halloween un peu en retard ! Je pense que cette série va bien dans l'ambiance d'Halloween, non? Bonne lecture en tout cas !_

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent au mangas/animes Bleach, Vampire Knight, Code Geass et à leurs auteurs, comprenant Tite Kubo, Matsuri Hino et CLAMP.  
>Pairings : Ichigo Kurosaki X Sosuke Aizen  Zero Kiryu X Kaname Kuran / Suzaku Kururugi X Lelouch Lamperouge  
>Lemon : OUI. TROIS FOIS MÊME.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Vampires Verso<em>**

Zero leva la tête de son livre pour saluer son ami rouquin. Ichigo s'assit en silence et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Vaste bibliothèque. Il se pencha vers Zero.

_ Où est Suza ? murmura le rouquin

_ Avec Lelouch, répondit l'autre avec un regard significatif.

_ ... Où ?

_ Alors, ça... Je sais juste qu'il sera en retard.

Ichigo soupira et regarda la documentation récoltée par Zero. Il ne tint pas longtemps.

_ Tu penses qu'on trouvera dans les livres ? Ça doit faire plus de 20 ans qu'on cherche...

_ L'immortalité a un prix, je veux savoir lequel, précisément...

_ Et si la réponse ne nous plaît pas ?

_ Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi prudent... commenta Zero.

_ Je ne veux pas découvrir quelque chose qui lui causera du tort...

_ Sosuke est un grand garçon et depuis plus longtemps que nous.

Une bourrasque brune interrompit leur conversation. Suzaku posa sur eux son regard émeraude.

_ Désolé pour le retard ! Lelouch et moi nous sommes... attardés sur... Euh...

_ Bonne bourre en somme, résuma Ichigo.

Zero retourna à sa lecture tandis que Suzaku rougissait comme jamais en prenant place. Sa lecture ne l'avançait pas... 30 ans auparavant, ils avaient gagné l'immortalité et, 10 ans après, ils avaient noté d'étranges phénomènes. Tant bien que mal, ils avaient réussi à cacher à leurs vampiriques moitiés le changement qu'ils sentaient s'opérer en eux. Tant qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé, ils ne voulaient pas les inquiéter inutilement. Par contre, ils sentaient qu'ils auraient lieu de s'inquiéter lorsqu'ils auraient leur réponse... Mais peut-être que les livres n'aideraient pas cette fois. Zero cessa de lire, pensif. Ils devaient retourner là-bas, il ne voyait que cette solution. Ils avaient sûrement plus de chance de trouver quelque chose. Plus qu'ici en tout cas… Il soupira.

_ Ok, j'abandonne, déclara Zero.

Ichigo leva la tête, loin d'être surpris.

_ Tu veux y retourner ?

Suzaku blémit quand Zero hocha la tête.

_ C'est pas un peu dangereux ? Je veux dire, il y avait ces choses là-bas…

_ Qui protégeaient la fontaine de jouvence, rappela Zero. Il y a des chances pour qu'ils en sachent plus à ce sujet qu'aucun livre. Si ça n'est pas dans Le livre, ça ne sera dans aucun autre.

_ Jouer aux Indiana Jones ça me paraissait cool, mais, là, l'ambiance Supernatural ça ne me branche pas trop…

Les trois restèrent silencieux. Ça n'allait pas être de tout repos, c'était sûr. Un combat serait nécessaire, de toute évidence… Tacitement, ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire à leurs moitiés. Ce qu'il y avait là-bas était clairement l'ennemi des vampires. Fermant leurs livres, ils se levèrent.

Zero sentit quelque chose dans son cou mais garda les yeux fermés. Les lèvres de Kaname continuèrent à parcourir la nuque de son amant.

_ Je sais que tu es réveillé, susurra Kaname.

Zero tourna son regard parme vers lui en souriant et leva un peu son visage pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Longuement. Il n'avait plus besoin de respirer comme un être humain normal et cela rendait les choses souvent plus intenses. Cependant, les baisers de Kaname l'étourdissaient toujours. Pour toujours. Zero mit doucement fin au baiser et le regarda tandis que le vampire caressait son cou, ce qui le fit sourire à nouveau.

_ Tu peux sucer, Kana.

Ce-dernier haussa un sourcil intéressé et glissa une main dans le pantalon de Zero.

_ Ah oui ?

_ Oui, mais, enfin, je ne pensais pas à ça.

_ Je peux faire deux choses en même temps, murmura Kaname avant de lécher son cou pour le préparer.

Moins d'une seconde après, Zero poussa un soupir de plaisir qu'il ne savait s'il était dû aux crocs de Kaname ou à sa main qui avait empoigné son sexe. Visiblement, son amant avait décidé de sucer tout ce qu'il pouvait. Le « jeune » homme sortant juste d'une sieste, il se savait plus réactif que d'ordinaire aux caresses de Kaname, le problème étant que Kaname lui aussi le savait et en jouait. Ses déglutitions se firent longues et son mouvement de va-et-vient presque langoureux. Les doigts de Zero s'agrippèrent aux draps et à la chemise du brun. Le vampire lécha la plaie laissée par ses crocs tout en masturbant son fiancé plus rapidement. Au dernier moment, il serra la verge avec un sourire dévastateur.

_ Laisse-moi venir… gémit Zero.

_ Pas encore… Déshabille-toi…

Haletant doucement et les paupières mi-closes, il obtempéra, enlevant fébrilement son t-shirt puis déboutonnant son pantalon. Lorsqu'il se releva pour enlever pantalon et boxer, la prise de Kaname se fit plus forte et il laissa échapper un soupir. Amusé, le vampire l'embrassa doucement puis, tenant prise, il parcouru son corps de baisers jusqu'à sucer le bout du sexe. Zero se crispa, et Kaname ne put s'empêcher de sentir une bouffée de désir monter en lui : ce n'était que le début. Le tenant toujours bien fermement, il le suça plus franchement et goulument, tant et si bien qu'une goutte de liquide blanc vint perler à l'extrémité. Alors, Kaname le laissa venir complètement dans sa bouche. Zero lui adressa un regard accusateur tandis qu'il revenait au-dessus de lui. Souriant, le vampire caressa sa mâchoire.

_ J'aime quand tu me résistes…

_ Je vois ça, et encore, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose… Bonsoir, au fait.

_ Bonsoir, mon amour, murmura Kaname en l'embrassant doucement. Tu m'as manqué, tu le sais ?

_ Je pense, oui… Je voulais te parler de quelque chose…

_ Tu peux parler en même temps ?

_ En même temps que quo…

Zero ne put terminer sa phrase, Kaname était déjà en lui, le prenant au sens propre par surprise.

_ Que ça…

_ Quand est-ce que tu t'es déshabillé ? demanda Zero en haussant un sourcil tout en écartant les jambes pour que Kaname puisse pénétrer davantage.

_ J'ai encore ma chemise.

Soupirant, Zero entreprit de la lui enlever tandis que Kaname commençait à bouger en lui. Le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de le griffer au passage et s'excusa dans un souffle. En punition, bien qu'en réalité, il aimait quand Zero le griffait, Kaname accéléra le rythme.

_ Je t'écoute, murmura-t-il quand Zero se cambra contre lui en prenant une brusque inspiration.

Zero le regarda avec cette expression si particulière qu'il avait quand ils faisaient l'amour. Kaname effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser. À chaque fois que la beauté de son fiancé le rendait dingue, il le découvrait encore plus beau.

_ Tu me rends fou… gémit-il dans son cou.

_ Tu es sûr que tu m'écoutes…?

Kaname ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_ Non, on verra ça après…

_ Je pense aussi, soupira Zero, enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos.

Le vampire perdit le fil des événements qui suivirent, la seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était heureux d'avoir à nouveau son jeune fiancé dans les bras et qu'il le lui faisait sentir aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Et Zero en était plus qu'étourdit… Puis il sentit la main de Kaname sur sa verge humide et ne put retenir un cri à la fois de surprise et de plaisir. Dès lors, peu importait sur quoi il se concentrait, que ce soit sur le sexe qui percutait régulièrement sa prostate, la main qui caressait son pénis avec énergie ou la langue de Kaname qui se mêlait à la sienne, ses cris se faisaient de plus en plus fort. Lorsqu'il se répandit en lui, Zero était à bout de souffle. Son amant s'écroula sur lui, l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou.

_ Je t'aime, Zero… Je t'aime vraiment. Pour toujours.

L'intéressé le regarda longuement, caressant pensivement sa joue. Pour toujours. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

Kaname se releva, se retira et posa sa tête sur sa main.

_ Toi, tu as quelque chose à me dire.

_ C'est maintenant que tu le remarques ?

_ Ça fait deux semaines que nous ne nous sommes pas vus… Une discussion ne me suffit pas vraiment…

_ Moi non plus… Je suis inquiet à propos de quelque chose mais j'avoue être déjà rassuré depuis que tu es là.

_ Tu es d'un romantique, parfois. Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète, ceci dit ?

Kaname n'avait rien dit mais Zero comprit dans son regard que quelque chose venait de changer, il connaissait ce regard de prédateur. Ce qui l'inquiétait était voué à être éradiqué. Zero se racla la gorge.

_ Je repensais à ce prédateur que nous avons croisé, il y a 30 ans. Tu sais d'où il vient ?

_ Au Mexique ? Je ne sais pas… soupira-t-il. Ils n'étaient pas là quand nous sommes arrivés, puis ils sont apparus… J'en ai eu la preuve il y a 30 ans.

_ Comment sont arrivés les vampires ?

_ D'en bas. Un Diable qui s'est repenti, a fait le chemin de Dante, si je puis dire, pour venir ici et il a connu une humaine. Bibliquement.

Zero rit.

_ Ça devait être bien. Perso, j'ai aimé te connaître au sens biblique quand j'étais encore humain.

_ Ah ? Parce que maintenant non ? Tu me vexes.

_ Tu te lâches beaucoup plus depuis…

Souriant, Kaname se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

_ Ceci dit, pourquoi ça t'inquiète ?

_ C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète, Kana. Ils sont tes ennemis.

_ Et pas les tiens ? Ils t'ont blessé…

_ C'était avant que je pénètre dans la fontaine. Je ne me sens plus en danger…

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Une intuition. Je ne sais pas…

Zero ferma doucement les yeux. Certes, leurs retrouvailles l'avaient épuisé mais cela lui permettait aussi de mettre fin à la conversation. Kaname lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à s'endormir doucement. Mais Zero n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir. Ces créatures étaient apparues après les vampires et pouvaient les combattre. Cela signifiait donc que quelqu'un avait voulu combattre les vampires. Et ce quelqu'un ne pouvait être qu'un humain qui avait trouvé le moyen d'avoir une force équivalente. Une force que lui-même avait obtenue 30 ans auparavant. Zero ouvrit les yeux, mal à l'aise.

Suzaku regarda Lelouch, pensif. Pourquoi Kaname avait-il dû partir en Espagne ? Lelouch disait que c'était pour parlementer avec un Seigneur Espagnol.

_ Toi aussi, tu fais ce genre de choses ?

_ Seulement en Angleterre, je suis un Lord Anglais, le Prince de la famille des Lamperouge. Sosuke est un Aizen, disons que c'est un Lord Japonais. Quand à Kaname, il fait partie de la plus ancienne famille des vampires, les Kuran sont des médiateurs depuis des générations.

_ Ça me rassure…

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu me manquerais trop, avoua Suzaku en haussant les épaules. Je suis accro à toi.

_ Et toi tu m'inquiète avec ton insouciance permanente.

_ Je te fais penser à ta cousine ?

_ Euphemia et toi vous êtes bien trouvé…

Souriant, Suzaku vint se mettre dans les bras de son fiancé. La cousine de Lelouch était particulièrement gentille, ce qui contrastait avec la personnalité taciturne du vampire actuellement dans son lit. Pourtant, la jeune femme, bien qu'une centaine d'années plus jeune que Lelouch seulement, était d'un réalisme et d'une logique stratégique unique, bien que fondée sur un optimisme certain. Et puis, Euphie était vraiment belle, avec de longs cheveux roses et des yeux aussi violets que ceux de son cousin. C'était leur gentillesse, leur détermination et leur attachement pour Lelouch qui les avait rapprochés et ils étaient devenus inséparables, tout du moins quand le Lord était ailleurs. Suzaku se demandait parfois si Euphie n'avait pas été amoureuse de son cousin. C'était possible. D'un autre côté, elle semblait vraiment heureuse de les voir tous les deux ensemble et les avait soutenus quand ils s'étaient présentés aux parents de Lelouch. Tous croyaient que Suzaku étaient un vampire, que Lelouch l'avait mordu. Seule Euphie, dans la famille, connaissait la vérité. Mais, cette vérité commençait à prendre un sens nouveau. Finalement, c'était comme un mensonge dit avec sincérité. Il lui fallait vite sortir de l'ignorance avant d'être un danger non pas pour lui-même mais bel et bien pour ces deux vampires qu'il aimait. Suzaku soupira.

_ Tu te rends compte ? Ça fait déjà 30 ans que j'ai 20 ans… C'est étrange, tu ne trouves pas ?

_ Non, étant donné que j'ai 21 ans depuis plusieurs centaines d'années, maintenant…

_ Tu as quel âge, précisément ? demanda Suzaku en relevant la tête.

_… Tu sais, c'est aussi indélicat que de demander son poids à une fille.

_ Je peux quand même avoir un indice, non ?

_ Non. Si on se levait, à la place ?

Le vampire se faufila hors du lit agilement et enfila une chemise. Suzaku l'accompagna du regard pendant qu'il finissait de s'habiller. Personnellement, il n'était pas du tout motivé pour rencontrer le père de Lelouch à nouveau. Dire que cet homme était cruel était un euphémisme. Le fait qu'il le détestait ouvertement n'aidait en rien les rapports entre eux. Cependant, s'esquiver n'arrangerait rien alors autant l'affronter la tête haute. L'ex-humain se laissa habiller par Lelouch puis le suivit dans les couloirs du château des Lamperouge. Ils y vivaient depuis 20 ans mais Suzaku avait acquis un appartement dans Londres 10 ans après. Ce n'était pas qu'il étouffait ici, mais, presque. Bien qu'immortel, il restait un humain, et il avait l'impression d'être la brebis au milieu des loups. Lelouch étouffait aussi à sa façon, puisque lui aussi appréciait énormément son père. Suzaku tira nerveusement sur sa veste en entrant dans la salle de réception. Il chercha rapidement des têtes connues du regard. Il remarqua assez vite la chevelure d'Euphemia. Celle-ci discutait avec Yuuki Kuran, la sœur cadette de Kaname qui le représentait sûrement à sa place tandis qu'il profitait au sens propre comme au sens figuré de Zero… Non loin de là, il reconnut Sosuke, absorbé dans une conversation avec d'autres vampires. Si Sosu était là, Ichigo devait aussi l'être. Suzaku salua le père de Lelouch puis alla sur la terrasse, là où il pensait trouver Ichigo. Ce-dernier était effectivement là, pensif, fumant une cigarette adossé à la rambarde. Suzaku se demanda vaguement pourquoi, quoiqu'il fasse, Ichigo avait la classe.

_ Tu aurais dû faire mannequin.

Ichigo le regarda en souriant.

_ J'ai déjà 50 ans, je te rappelle, je suis trop vieux pour ça.

_ Tu crois qu'on arrêtera de compter, un jour ?

_ Nous connaissant, je ne pense pas, non, rit le rouquin en lui proposant une cigarette.

_ Merci. Je suis content que tu sois là, j'avais vraiment pas envie de venir ce soir… Pas faute d'avoir essayé de faire l'amour avec Lelouch jusqu'à l'épuisement…

_ Au moins, tu as pu essayer. Moi, Sosuke m'a vu venir et ce qu'on a fait ne serait même pas interdit au moins de 12 ans…

_ Ouh, dur. Il se rattrapera après, t'inquiète.

_ Certes, mais l'idéal aurait vraiment été de ne pas venir. Il y a quelque chose qui me met mal à l'aise ici…

_ Idem, mais je n'arrive pas à décrire cette impression exactement. C'est comme quand on est allé au Mexique.

Ichigo resta silencieux. Si les deux partageaient le même pressentiment, c'est que quelque chose allait arriver. Suzaku ouvra la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand un cri retentit dans la salle. Les deux garçons se regardèrent : si un vampire criait, cela signifiait que c'était grave. Comme les autres, ils accoururent jusqu'à la source du cri. C'était une jeune vampire. Morte. Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée. Le sang de la vampire s'écoulait en une tâche épaisse sous le corps. Que s'était-il passé ? Comment était-elle morte ?

_ Nous ne somme pas seuls ici, souffla Suzaku.

Ichigo hocha la tête tandis que tous se rendaient à cette même évidence, certains plus incrédules que d'autres. Qui pouvaient tuer les vampires ? Les deux garçons, eux, le savaient très bien. Lelouch et Sosuke aussi. Le vampire aux yeux améthyste fit entendre sa voix clairement au-dessus du brouhaha.

_ Restez calmes, ne cédez pas à la panique, c'est-ce qu'ils cherchent !

_ Pour une fois, j'approuve, marmonna Sosuke en cherchant Ichigo du regard.

_ Viens, murmura Suzaku à Ichigo quand il vit l'éclair d'inquiétude passer dans les yeux de Sosuke, ton fiancé te cherche.

_ Je suis pourtant le seul roux ici… fit-il remarquer en se dirigeant néanmoins vers Sosuke.

Mais il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, comme glacé. Suzaku fit de même. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Une fumée noire était là, trop rapide pour les yeux des vampires bien qu'omniprésente. Le cœur de la chose battait, les étourdissant. Ils sentaient ce qu'elle sentait, voyaient ce qu'elle voyait. Ce même ennemi qui avait blessé Zero était là, bien loin du Mexique, et son but restait inchangé. Suzaku se sentit pris d'un vertige, son énergie était aspirée par la fumée dotée de vie. Il posa un genou à terre, la main sur son cœur, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Il fallait pourtant qu'il se relève. Si le but de la chose restait inchangé, c'était leurs fiancés qu'elle visait. Impuissant, Suzaku sentit que c'était lui qui donnait de la force à leur ennemi. Il croisa le regard d'Ichigo. Celui-ci couru vers les deux vampires. Il arriva à temps pour que le coup ne soit pas fatal à Sosuke, il prit le coup à sa place. La fumée noire sembla se rétracter, comme blessée parce qu'Ichigo l'était. Logique, pensa Suzaku en sombrant dans l'inconscience.

Ichigo sentit ses forces l'abandonner l'espace d'un instant et il tomba au sol. Sosuke rattrapa sa tête avant qu'elle ne heurte le carrelage. Le rouquin sentait quelque chose s'écouler et, vu l'insistance avec laquelle Sosuke pressait sa main dessus, il devina qu'il s'agissait de sang. Son sang. Le vampire murmurait quelque chose à son oreille mais il n'arrivait pas à l'entendre. Quelque part, au loin, la fumée noire était blessée parce que lui l'était… Alors, il y avait bien quelque chose de commun entre eux. Mais quoi, précisément ?

_ Ichigo, ouvre les yeux, je t'en prie…

La voix de Sosuke n'était qu'un murmure doux à son oreille mais cela suffit à le sortir de ses pensées. Il réfléchirait après, pour le moment, il devait ouvrir les yeux. Il avait l'impression que ses paupières étaient de plomb mais il se forçat, pour Sosuke. Il les entrouvrit à peine mais cela était amplement suffisant. Son amant poussa un long soupir de soulagement en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

_ Ne me fais plus jamais une frayeur pareille ou je te tue moi-même.

Ichigo releva doucement son bras pour caresser ses cheveux.

_ Promis. Mais il… elle… ça te voulait du mal, je ne pouvais pas laisser faire.

Sosuke le regarda.

_ Comment as-tu su ? Comment l'as-tu vu ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Pas encore…

_ Ok… Je te ramène, tu as arrêté de saigner.

Le rouquin hocha la tête et laissa Sosuke l'aider à se relever. Il vit alors le désastre autour de lui. En fuyant, la fumée en avait touché plusieurs sur son passage, rien de grave heureusement. En revanche, Suzaku était toujours évanoui. Lelouch croisa le regard de Sosuke et ce-dernier hocha la tête.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Rien, justement, répondit Sosuke. Suzaku est juste endormi, il est comme vidé de son énergie. Il se réveillera dans la nuit. Viens.

Trop faible pour rétorquer quoique ce soit, le « jeune » homme accepta. Dans la voiture de Sosuke, il regardait par la fenêtre tandis qu'il conduisait en silence. Son amant avait quelque chose à dire, il n'était visiblement pas content. Ichigo ferma les yeux, histoire de prendre des forces avant la bataille conjugale qui l'attendait. Sosuke s'était retenu parce qu'ils étaient en public mais il n'avait sûrement pas apprécié une seule seconde l'acte d'héroïsme de son fiancé. Ainsi ne fut-il pas surpris quand le vampire le gifla avec force lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur appartement.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'interposer ? Je suis un vampire, Ichigo, j'aurai très bien pu me défendre !

_ C'était trop fort, même pour toi…

_ Et pour toi, alors ? Tu es humain, tu crois que tu peux mieux survivre ?

_ Oui.

_ Pardon ?

Ichigo inspira.

_ Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. D'important.

Sosuke le regarda longuement puis s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé, les bras croisés.

_ Je pense que… Que je suis comme cette chose. Mais différent en même temps. Quoiqu'il en soit, je l'ai _senti_, c'est comme s'il était en moi et moi en lui…

Ichigo attendit mais Sosuke n'eut aucune réaction. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par lui demander ce qu'il pensait.

_ Je ne pense pas grand-chose, Ichigo… Tu es en train de me dire que je vais te perdre parce que j'ai voulu te garder. Pire, que je vais devoir te tuer, ou l'inverse, quand le moment viendra.

_ … Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle, avoua Ichigo, troublé. Mais, ça n'arrivera pas, je trouverai un moyen. Je ne me suis pas mêlé à lui tout à l'heure et je l'ai même affronté alors…

Sosuke se leva pour se servir un verre de whisky. Ichigo le suivit dans la cuisine. Il ne trouvait pas les mots. Il comprenait les inquiétudes de Sosuke.

_ Tu crois qu'il est trop tard ?

Le vampire le regarda, finissant son verre cul-sec.

_ Trop tard pour quoi ?

_ Pour que tu fasses de moi un vampire… Ça pourrait tuer cette chose en moi, comme vous êtes ennemis…

_ Tu plaisantes, j'espère. Ça pourrait aussi te tuer, toi.

_ C'est la seule solution que je vois, Sosuke. J'ai confiance en toi, tout ira bien.

_… Ça fera mal, très mal, murmura le vampire.

_ Je peux le supporter. En plus, je ne serai pas totalement un vampire, juste une espèce de machin hybride.

_ Peu importe, tu ne seras jamais un « machin hybride » à mes yeux, seulement l'homme de ma longue vie.

Ichigo se surprit à rougir tandis que Sosuke servait deux verres de whisky. Le rouquin le prit en se demandant s'il devait être bourré pour supporter la douleur. De ce qu'il se souvenait, quand Sosuke le mordait, il avait envie de baiser plus qu'autre chose… Il reposa le verre vide en silence après l'avoir bu cul-sec, la tête lui tournant un peu sur le moment. Le vampire le fit s'asseoir devant lui, sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et l'embrassa sensuellement dans le cou. Les paupières mi-closes, appréciant les caresses et autres de son fiancé, Ichigo sentit à peine lorsque Sosuke lui retira pantalon et boxer et déboutonna sa chemise. En un fragment de seconde, il était vulnérable et offert à l'homme qui partageait toutes ses nuits. En revanche, il remarqua tout à fait quand il le pénétra, cachant le fait qu'il le mordait en même temps. Le rouquin rougit à nouveau en sentant la verge dure de Sosuke en lui. Quand avait-il eu l'occasion d'être suffisamment excité celui-là ? Lui, il le savait très bien. La substance que Sosuke distillait dans son sang était définitivement érogène… Le jeune homme se crispa, ses ongles enfoncés dans les épaules de Sosuke tandis que ce-dernier bougeait lentement en lui tout en aspirant son sang goulûment. Très vite, ses soupirs de plaisir se firent entendre dans la pièce et la sueur perlait sur leurs torses. Sa chemise lui collant à la peau, Ichigo avait l'impression d'avoir pris la pluie auparavant. Puis, un cri, entre le plaisir et la douleur. C'était comme s'il brûlait de l'intérieur, une impression si intense qu'il ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux pour vérifier. Sosuke lécha la morsure et attira la concentration de son amant sur l'acte sexuel. Ce ne fut pas dur, le vampire ne le ménageait pas de ce point de vue là et Ichigo devait se montrer à la hauteur s'il ne voulait pas trépasser ou presque. Sosuke l'attira davantage contre lui pour pouvoir aller plus loin en lui, heurtant de plein fouet sa prostate. Le rouge aux joues et haletant, le rouquin sentait son esprit défaillir face à ce plaisir intensifié. La seule chose qu'il sentait vraiment en lui était le sexe de Sosuke mais il savait très bien que s'il ne s'arrêtait ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, la douleur prendrait le dessus. Comme toujours, il le griffa, sous l'emprise de l'extase du moment, mais, cette fois, lorsqu'il vit le sang perler sur les épaules de Sosuke, il en eut envie. Le vampire l'encouragea du regard et, alors, il le lécha précieusement. Si près du cou de son amant, il en vit les veines et comprit alors l'attrait de celles-ci. Ichigo pressa les lèvres sur la peau de sa nuque, sentant sous l'épiderme le sang couler. Absorbé par cette nouvelle observation, il poussa un cri de surprise quand il sentit quelque chose de chaud se répandre en lui. Automatiquement, il vint à son tour, contre leurs torses. Haletant doucement, Sosuke lui caressa la joue.

_ Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

_ Je t'aime, répondit Ichigo, caressa la nuque de son amant, je n'ai envie que de toi.

Sosuke le regarda, interdit.

_ Tu veux dire que…

_ Il n'y a que ton sang qui m'attire, oui.

_ Tu en es sûr ?

_ J'entends le sang couler dans les veines de nos voisins, c'est troublant, certes mais… Non. Il n'y a que celui-là…

Souriant, Sosuke le porta jusque dans la chambre pour finir correctement la nuit. Au réveil, Ichigo se sentait vraiment différent. En revanche, la lumière ne lui faisait rien, elle était même plutôt agréable, plus qu'auparavant. Un jour, Sosuke lui avait dit que certains aspects des vampires étaient proches des félins, par cette agilité et cette langueur naturelles… Il le comprenait maintenant. Sosuke s'assit à côté de lui.

_ À la réflexion, tu es bien un machin hybride.

_ Va te faire voir, marmonna Ichigo, baillant.

_ Tu te sens comment ?

_ Assoiffé ? Fatigué ? Différent ? Tellement de choses à la fois…

_ Pour assoiffé, je peux t'aider, murmura Sosuke en dévoilant sa nuque.

Hésitant, Ichigo se releva et caressa des doigts les veines de son amant. Que devait-il faire ? Peut-être était-ce inné… Inspirant un coup, il inclina la tête pour étancher sa soif. Il le fit en douceur, ce qui surprit Sosuke.

_ Je pensais que tu serais plus violent pour ta première fois. Là, c'était même agréable…

_ Je reste quelqu'un de civilisé…

_ Ça, ça se discute.

_ Franchement, je t'emmerde.

_ Qu'est-ce que je disais ? sourit innocemment Sosuke en se levant rapidement pour éviter l'oreiller lancé par Ichigo.

Soupirant, le jeune homme se leva puis, intrigué, voulu tenter une expérience. Il prit un couteau sous les yeux ébahis de Sosuke et se le planta dans la main. En tout cas, il tenta car, au moment où la lame allait entrer en contact avec la peau, sa main se dispersa en une fumée noire et redevint normale une fois le danger écarté. Les deux restèrent un moment silencieux face au phénomène particulier qui venait d'arriver.

_ Je le contrôle, conclut Ichigo en reposant le couteau.

Zero se retint de demander à son ami de le refaire. Alors, comme ça, Ichigo était devenu une espèce de machin hybride ? Entre la fumée noire et le vampire ? Son regard dériva vers Suzaku. Lui semblait plutôt être entre l'humain et la fumée noire. Il soupira.

_ Il faut que tu apprennes à le contrôler, toi aussi, Suzaku.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu crois que je vais finir dans la fumée ?

Les deux amis se regardèrent en cherchant quoi répondre. Suzaku était encore très faible depuis l'incident avec leur ennemi. Ils étaient d'ailleurs dans sa chambre, à Londres, Lelouch ayant dû s'absenter pour faire son boulot de jeune prince mais, ne supportant pas l'idée de laisser sa moitié seule, il leur avait demandé de venir. Suzaku soupira face à ce silence et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

_ Je me sens minable. Mais je ne veux pas blesser Lelouch, ni personne d'autre…

_ Il va quand même falloir se défendre, face à cette fumée. On peut pas lui trouver un nom, d'ailleurs ?

_ La vie serait plus simple si les loups-garous existaient, ils ont déjà un nom, fit remarquer Suzaku.

_ Moi j'aime bien la fumée, ça me rappelle Lost. Vous vous souvenez de Lost ?

_ Zero, on a pas tous passé notre temps à regarder la télé.

_ N'empêche que J.J. Abrams était un génie.

_ On s'écarte du sujet qui est : il vaut mieux me tuer avant que Lelouch revienne…

Zero et Ichigo regardèrent leur ami bouche bée. Il devait plaisanter, non ? Mais à son air résigné, il semblait qu'il le souhaitait vraiment.

_ Suzaku, on ne va pas…

_ Bon, écoutez. Si ça continue dans cette voie, je sais que je vais me perdre, je vais lui faire du mal, je vais vous faire du mal. Je refuse de blesser les gens que j'aime, c'est simple à comprendre, non ? Toi, Zero, tu arrives à te contrôler, je suis content pour toi et je le suis également pour toi, Ichigo, qui as réussi à persuader Sosuke que faire de toi un vampire était la meilleure solution. Mais je ne suis pas comme vous. Je n'ai pas la force nécessaire pour résister, ce que je dois déjà faire à chaque seconde. À un moment, je serai fatigué de lutter parce que ça me prend déjà toute mon énergie. Et je ne peux pas faire comme Ichigo, parce que je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'un jour sucer le sang de quelqu'un… C'est la seule solution. Alors, soit vous m'aidez, soit demain, vous apprendrez que je me suis suicidé. Point final.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux et blêmes face à la résolution plus que déterminée de leur ami. L'un comme l'autre, ils ne savaient pas quoi répondre. Zero finalement se lança, parce qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre, il devait dire quelque chose.

_ Tu ne peux pas nous demander de te tuer là, comme ça, Suza… On t'aime, tu es notre ami, le plus vieil ami qu'on ait… Réfléchis-y encore, s'il te plaît.

_ Tu aurais pris la même décision à ma place et tu le sais.

_ Oui, et c'est égoïste. Je vais être égoïste aussi et refuser parce que je ne veux pas te perdre.

_ Moi non plus, murmura Ichigo en posant sa main sur celle de Suzaku. On sera là, on te cadrera s'il le faut, tu peux compter sur nous.

_ Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de vous faire du mal…

Zero lui caressa doucement la joue pour le rassurer. Suzaku réprima un sanglot.

_ Ok. C'est bien parce que c'est vous. Mais je ne vous promets rien, si je craque, je craque.

Un silence s'instaura à nouveau entre eux. Il devait trouver une solution, et vite. Zero, bien que ce ne soit pas son genre, décida de prendre son ami dans ses bras.

_ Ça ira, il le faut.

Suzaku leva ses yeux émeraude embués de larmes sur ses amis.

_ Si vous saviez à quel point je suis heureux de vous avoir…

Souriant, ils le taquinèrent gentiment et passèrent plus ou moins à autre chose. En bon scientifique, Zero espérait peut-être trouver une solution par lui-même, s'il le fallait. Il prit des échantillons de sang de son ami et aussi d'Ichigo, plus par curiosité qu'autre chose, et rentra chez lui les examiner. Il devait forcément y avoir une différence, une anomalie, quelque chose dans leurs sangs qui le guiderait… Inspirant bruyamment, il commença ses recherches. Il aurait bien voulu être là, tout de même, le soir de l'attaque. Certes, même de là où il était, il s'était réveillé en sursaut mais Kaname l'avait doucement rassuré. Qui sait s'il n'aurait pas réagit comme Suzaku s'il avait été en présence de la fumée. Par réflexe, il toucha son bras. Mais, lui, la fumée l'avait blessé avant. Était-ce pour cela qu'il se sentait comme… immunisé, en quelque sorte ? Il avait déjà examiné son sang et n'avait cependant rien trouvé jusqu'ici… Il tourna la tête quand on frappa à la porte de son labo.

_ Coucou, frangin, sourit timidement Yuuki en passant la tête par la porte.

_ Ah, c'est toi… Entre, vas-y. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je sais que tu es allé voir ton ami Suzaku alors je venais aux nouvelles. Comment va-t-il ?

_ Honnêtement, mal… Je l'ai laissé avec Ichigo pour pouvoir bosser sur le problème.

_ Que sais-tu de notre nouvel ennemi ?

_ Eh bien, qu'il n'est pas nouveau… Il faudrait que je sache comment ils sont venus au monde… Je pense qu'il s'agit d'humains, à l'origine, qui en cherchant un moyen de se défendre contre les vampires, sont eux-mêmes devenus des monstres…

Yuuki s'assit, pensive. La jeune sœur de Kaname ne lui ressemblait en rien, mis à part les cheveux. Elle était bien plus gentille et altruiste, peut-être moins passionnée, en revanche. Kaname pouvait être assez… radical dans ses actions et décisions. Yuuki, quant à elle, semblait au fond plus réfléchie car elle voulait toujours sauver le maximum de personnes.

_ Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas conscience d'être ce qu'ils sont, ils n'ont plus qu'un but : éliminer les vampires.

_ Tu suggères quoi ? De leur parler ? C'est inutile, ils sont nos ennemis.

_ Décidément, Zero, plus je te côtoie, et plus je comprends pourquoi tu sors avec mon frère. Vous êtes vraiment pareils.

_ Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre…

_ Tu sais, Zero, ils sont l'ennemi des vampires, mais pourquoi seraient-ils le tien aussi ?

_ Parce que je me dois de protéger celui que j'aime et que quiconque lui voulant du mal est mon ennemi également.

_ Logique. Mais tu es celui le plus à même de pouvoir les raisonner, non ?

Zero soupira. Yuuki avait-elle raison ? L'était-il vraiment ? Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Surtout, comment rentrer en contact avec quelque chose d'aussi imprévisible qu'invisible ?

Suzaku ferma les yeux tandis qu'Ichigo allait accueillir Lelouch. Que devait-il faire ? Arriverait-il vraiment à résister à cette fumée ? Au fond de lui, il la sentait, l'entendait, elle l'appelait, avait besoin de lui. Et il éprouvait cette envie stupide de l'aider. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était trop gentil, sûrement. Les lèvres de Lelouch le sortirent de ses funestes pensées. Comment pouvait-il autant l'aimer ? Il passa ses bras autour de son cou, faisant sourire Lelouch.

_ Je t'ai manqué ? murmura-t-il.

Rien que pour cette voix et pour pouvoir l'entendre éternellement, il voulait lutter. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son mari comme réponse.

_ Tu es adorable, soupira Lelouch en lui rendant l'étreinte.

_ Dis, est-ce qu'on doit mourir pour devenir un vampire ?

Lelouch le regarda un moment avant de s'allonger et de prendre son amant dans ses bras.

_ Tu veux que je… te transforme ?

_ Non, non, rassure-toi… Comme, Ichigo n'est pas mort, je me suis posé la question.

_ Eh bien, non, on n'est pas obligé. Nous pouvons avoir des familiers, des humains que l'on transforme et qui sont notre chose pour l'éternité. Mais ils sont plus faibles qu'un vampire l'étant devenu après la mort et peuvent être tué par l'un d'entre nous aisément.

_ C'est quoi la différence ?

Lelouch soupira.

_ La différence, c'est qu'en mourant, on effectue le même parcours que le Vampire Originel. On revient à la vie après être sorti de l'Enfer. Devenir un vampire n'est au fond que la fin de notre chemin.

_ Mais, toi, tu es un noble, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous différencie ?

_ Nous avons été choisis, par les Premiers. Régulièrement, ils choisissent des familles déjà nobles qu'ils tournent entièrement en vampires.

_ Uhm, sympathique… Tu penses donc qu'Ichi est plus faible que vous ?

_ Pour être honnête, je pense qu'il est plus fort que nous tous. Mais il n'en a pas encore conscience.

_ Et puis je pense qu'il s'en fiche, rajouta Suzaku en baillant.

_ Tu es fatigué, mon cœur ?

_ Ça fait quelques jours que je le suis maintenant, oui…

Lelouch fronça les sourcils, lui faisant regretter d'avoir fait cette remarque.

_ Tout va bien, mon cœur, promit Suzaku. Tu n'as pas besoin de me surveiller autant.

_ Je t'aime tellement… J'ai envie de tout en toi…

Suzaku baissa les yeux sur sa moitié qui l'embrassait dans le cou. Il frissonna. Pouvait-il donner son sang à Lelouch ? N'était-ce pas risqué maintenant qu'il était… autre chose ? Il recula malgré lui.

_ On ne peut pas… Je… ne sais pas si…

_ Mais tu me manques, Suzaku, insista doucement le vampire. Je veux juste te serrer dans mes bras… t'aimer.

Le brun ferma les yeux. Il n'aimait pas voir Lelouch comme ça, triste pour lui. Il soupira et écarta les bras.

_ Viens là.

La situation fut alors inversée, Lelouch se réfugia dans les bras de Suzaku et ferma les yeux. Apaisé par le rythme lent de la respiration de son amant, le vampire s'endormit, suivit par Suzaku. Son sommeil fut sans rêve et il en était très reconnaissant. Quand il s'éveilla, Lelouch était encore assoupi dans ses bras. Il se releva et caressa doucement son visage. Il faisait encore nuit et son vampire avait été très stressé récemment, il voulait le laisser dormir. Il posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et sortit lentement du lit pour aller prendre une douche. Cela lui éclaircirait sûrement les idées. Le pas si jeune que ça homme prit une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur et entra dans la salle de bain. Il avait la gorge étrangement sèche et il sentait un irrépressible besoin de boire quelque chose. Il se regarda dans le miroir et soupira. Il avait mauvaise mine. Ce n'était pas surprenant mais, tout de même. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Suzaku sursauta en entendant quelque chose remuer à côté de lui, derrière le rideau de douche. Il recula doucement. Il avait le sentiment de savoir ce qu'il se cachait juste à côté. Mais comment était-ce rentré ? Il ferma les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être stupide. La lumière était déjà allumée quand il était entré. Et il n'avait même pas réagit. Bon, s'il faisait un geste brusque, l'autre allait sûrement comprendre qu'il était repéré. Suzaku s'arrêta brusquement. Pourquoi fuyait-il ? Il ne risquait rien, en théorie car, s'il le blessait, ça le blesserait aussi. Inspirant nerveusement, il s'avança et leva la main pour ouvrir le rideau. Il sursauta quand il ne tomba pas sur la fumée habituelle. Celle-ci avait une forme… Un visage se leva vers lui. Un visage en larmes. Cette chose en face de lui souffrait. Suzaku baissa sa garde et se pencha.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? murmura-t-il maladroitement.

Il ne savait même pas si l'être comprenait ses mots. Tout à coup deux mains noires et vaporeuses le prirent par le visage, lui insufflant un désir de mort qui le fit suffoquer. Il sentit un désespoir tel qu'il avait envie d'hurler, hurler contre son existence contradictoire. Une arme voulant mourir des mains de son ennemi. Du sang coulait des poignets de l'être, un sang rouge rubis, fascinant, presque irréel. Avait-il tenté de se suicider ? Suzaku comprit que c'était inutile, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Qui ça « il », d'ailleurs ? C'était aussi le cas pour lui…

_ Suzaku !

Le brun leva les yeux pour croiser le regard améthyste de son amant. Il avait l'air inquiet. Logique, d'un côté, mais comme lui ne l'était absolument pas, il ne réagit pas sur le moment. Il voulu lever les bras pour le toucher, le rassurer mais il se sentait tellement faible.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait…? murmura Lelouch dans un sanglot.

Suzaku eut un frisson et ferma les yeux. Les bras de Lelouch se refermèrent tendrement autour de lui, de l'eau coula le long de sa nuque. Il releva les yeux mais, non, ça ne venait pas de là. Il comprit alors que Lelouch pleurait. Cela le réveilla soudainement. Que se passait-il ? Lelouch croisa à nouveau son regard puis le baissa. Suzaku suivit le mouvement de son regard et faillit vomir. Ses bras à lui saignaient, étaient ouverts. Il était celui recroquevillé dans la douche, nu, mouillé et à vif. Et il n'avait même pas mal, ne sentait rien. Qu'était-il devenu ?

_ Tout va bien, finit-il par murmurer.

Lelouch éclata de rire dans un sanglot étranglé. Reprenant le dessus, le sang de Suzaku l'attirant, il pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

_ Tu as besoin de mon sang.

Suzaku fit non de la tête.

_ Ta salive suffira, je pense.

Lelouch ferma les yeux. Suzaku savait qu'il y avait trop de sang pour qu'il puisse s'arrêter à temps. Mais, d'un autre côté, il lui faisait confiance. Et il se sentait défaillir.

_ Je t'aime, murmura-t-il simplement.

Lelouch croisa une nouvelle fois son regard. Une dernière fois avant de relever l'un des bras de Suzaku et de le lécher, d'abord précautionneusement puis goulument. La vue de Lelouch clairement excité par son sang fit rougir le brun. Même dans les pires moments, il avait le temps de le trouver beau, magnifique, souverain, prédateur, son prédateur.

_ Je suis bon ? demanda-t-il, bien que connaissant la réponse.

Le vampire le regarda avec désir en toute réponse. Il le voulait tout entier, il voulait passer sa langue sur chaque partie de son corps. Suzaku le comprit rien qu'avec un regard.

_ Sauve-moi d'abord, murmura-t-il alors avec un faible sourire, rougissant légèrement.

Avec un sourire presque félin, Lelouch continua son ouvrage tandis que Suzaku se relaxait, allongeant ses jambes dans la baignoire et regardant sa moitié faire tout en réfléchissant sur ce qui s'était passé. Il ne comprenait pas. C'était comme s'il perdait son identité. Mais la langue passant ardemment sur son corps lui rappelait à qui il appartenait, et donc qui il était. Lelouch s'attaqua à l'autre bras, émettant parfois des gémissements. Suzaku frissonna en sentant les crocs de Lelouch contre sa peau. Quelque part, c'était très excitant. Il leva son autre bras qui avait cicatrisé et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Lelouch. Leurs regards se croisèrent, celui de Lelouch électrique. Ce-dernier remonta avec sa langue le long du bras de Suzaku pour atteindre son cou.

_ J'ai envie de toi… murmura-t-il. Je serai doux, je te le promets.

Suzaku ne put s'empêcher de rire. Si dans la vie de tous les jours, Lelouch était élégant, posé et calme, en privé, et en particulier au lit, c'était tout autre chose. Il aimait être au-dessus et le dominer. C'était toujours plus qu'intense entre eux.

_ Ne le sois pas, répondit Suzaku.

Il n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois qu'une main glissait déjà le long de son torse et empoignait son pénis. Suzaku eut un hoquet de surprise qui devint un halètement de plaisir quand Lelouch commença à le masturber. Léchant son cou, Lelouch lui murmurait des mots d'amour et d'autres choses beaucoup moins catholiques qui le firent rougir. Il aimait quand il prenait le soin de le prévenir sur la suite avec cette voix tout aussi chaude que son souffle. Haletant, il se laissa aller contre la paroi de la douche, se tenant au robinet et au rideau de douche. Souriant, Lelouch se baissa pour le prendre dans sa bouche et entourer sa langue autour. Suzaku retint son souffle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder son amant le sucer. Lelouch leva les yeux sur lui, son regard scintillant de désir, et continua sans cesser de le regarder. Les sourds gémissements qu'il émettait furent suffisants pour le faire venir dans sa gorge en poussant un cri de plaisir. Sa main se refermant brusquement sur le robinet, il fit l'eau coulé par accident. La vision de Lelouch habillé mais mouillé était presque suffisante pour le faire venir une seconde fois.

_ Tu es magnifique… murmura-t-il avec un ton entre l'admiration et le désir.

_ Déshabille-moi, susurra Lelouch en toute réponse après avoir avalé goulument et se redressant pour l'embrasser ardemment.

Gémissant entre ses lèvres, Suzaku fit de son mieux pour déboutonner sa chemise entre de nombreuses caresses. Il savait que Lelouch prenait un malin plaisir à l'exciter davantage qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se demandait depuis quand il aimait l'allumer à ce point. Suzaku réussit à déboutonner la chemise mais, comme celle-ci collait, il abandonna l'idée de l'enlever. De plus, Lelouch était sexy comme ça. Il s'attaqua alors fébrilement au pantalon tandis qu'il perdait son souffle dans le baiser de plus en plus sensuel que Lelouch avait entreprit. Il libéra ses lèvres en même temps que lui libérait la partie inférieure de son corps du pantalon. Le vampire se redressa pour l'enlever tout à fait, respirant fort tout contre Suzaku. Celui-ci n'avait jamais été aussi excité. Il prit le visage de Lelouch entre ses mains et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il avait tellement envie de lui, de le sentir à l'intérieur.

_ Dis-moi ce que tu veux, murmura Lelouch en mordillant sa mâchoire.

_ Je veux ta bite, répondit Suzaku, ses joues rouges seules révélant une quelconque pudeur. Je la veux en moi.

Souriant, Lelouch l'exauça et entra profondément d'un coup. Suzaku se cambra en poussant un léger cri. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il aimait autant être dominé et il se doutait que Lelouch aimait le dominer lui plus que les autres.

_ Je suis à toi, soupira Suzaku, haletant.

_ Encore… redis-le… murmura Lelouch, ses mains remontant le long des cuisses mouillées de son partenaire.

Suzaku dû reprendre son souffle avant de s'exécuter, avec l'eau, Lelouch entrait encore plus profondément que d'ordinaire. Cela le rendait fou. Il eut du mal à prononcer ces 4 mots une nouvelle fois.

_ Je… suis… à… toi…

Lelouch se jeta alors presque sur ses lèvres, les dévorant et introduisant furieusement sa langue dans sa bouche, suçant sa langue avec autant d'ardeur qu'il avait sucé sa verge peu de temps avant. Suzaku alternait cris et halètements. Dans les bras de Lelouch, il savait qui il était, il ne le laissait pas l'oublier. Le brun se cambra davantage, sa peau touchant celle de son vampire, se collant à elle. Il ne respirait presque plus. Il arrivait à peine à crier son plaisir. En pleine action il finit par éjaculer abondamment sur leurs torses, les collant davantage. Cela excita Lelouch qui haletait à l'oreille de Suzaku. Il allait venir lui aussi, bientôt. Dans un dernier violent coup de rein, il se répandit en lui. Sa poitrine se relevant toujours furieusement, Suzaku se laissa glisser un peu dans la baignoire. Lelouch enfouit sa tête dans son cou et reprit doucement sa respiration en regardant le sperme de Suzaku dégouliner le long du torse musclé qu'il caressait. Le brun glissa une main dans ses cheveux, en regardant les traces d'ongles dans le dos de son bien-aimé. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de quand il les avait faites. Il avait vraiment du mal à rester concentré quand Lelouch lui faisait l'amour. Lelouch soupira.

_ Désolé, j'y suis allé un peu violemment…

_ J'aime quand tu le fais comme ça, c'est… transcendant.

_ Idem… Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais magnifique ?

_ Je pense, oui, sourit Suzaku.

Lelouch se releva pour le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Ne me fais plus jamais ça, j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre.

_ J'ai remarqué, murmura doucement Suzaku.

Ils restèrent un temps silencieux, Lelouch reprenant sa place dans le cou de Suzaku. Le brun réfléchissait. Il pensait comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

_ L'eau… finit-il par soupirer.

Le vampire le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

_ Ah, pardon, mon cœur, tu dois avoir froid…

_ Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas ça… Enfin, maintenant que tu le dis, ajouta Suzaku en frissonnant.

Lelouch hocha la tête en se relevant, jetant au passage son pantalon sur la machine à laver et retirant sa chemise collante, et tendit la main à son jeune mari. Suzaku lui prit la main et se leva tout contre lui. Il en profita pour l'embrasser doucement.

_ On ne l'avait jamais fait dans la baignoire.

_ C'est vrai, admit Lelouch, son regard dérivant malgré lui vers le lavabo ou, par contre, ils l'avaient fait.

Suzaku leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la baignoire avant de retourner dans la chambre se réchauffer sous la couette. Lelouch le regarda en soupirant.

_ Tu sais que tu es adorable ?

_ Seulement à temps partiel, rappela le jeune homme en souriant.

Lelouch ne put qu'acquiescer, son amant n'était pas aussi gentil qu'il le laissait paraître, bien que profondément bon. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure actuellement bordélique de son bien-aimé.

_ L'eau, tu disais.

_ Oui, soupira Suzaku en se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne peux pas expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé mais je pense que c'était un avertissement.

_ De quel genre ? demanda Lelouch, tendu et sur le qui-vive.

_ Quand je me suis réveillé… Enfin, quand je pense que je me suis réveillé, j'étais assoiffé. Et j'ai vu la fumée dans la baignoire, sauf qu'elle avait une forme humaine… Et si c'était moi, que j'avais vu ?

_ Alors, quoi… Tu as besoin d'eau…?

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi intelligent que toi mais je ne suis pas bête pour autant. Et, est-ce si illogique ? On est parti du principe que la fumée gardait la fontaine de jouvence. Et si elle voulait en fait y retourner mais ne pouvait pas ?

Lelouch le regarda pensivement.

_ Tu veux dire que l'eau là-bas peut faire en sorte que la fumée garde forme humaine.

Suzaku hocha la tête.

_ Et, aussi, j'ai senti que, la raison pour laquelle elle vous attaque, c'est pour que vous la tuiez… Pas seulement parce que les hommes qui sont devenus cette chose le sont devenus pour vous détruire.

_ Peut-être. Sauf qu'on est de force égale.

Suzaku inspira.

_ Plus maintenant.

Ichigo ne pensait pas qu'ils retourneraient un jour au Mexique mais, depuis peu, cela était devenu comme urgent. Il regarda la vue de la chambre d'hôtel avec un air rêveur avant de sentir les bras de Sosuke autour de lui.

_ Tu sais que je n'approuve pas que tu mettes encore ta vie en danger, murmura-t-il.

Ichigo sourit. Encore heureux. Mais, il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'il aide Suzaku. Son ami était vraiment trop altruiste. À toujours vouloir aider tout le monde, voilà que ça lui retombait dessus. Enfin, il était un peu du même genre, mais son côté sombre était bien plus marqué chez lui. La preuve en était : il était désormais un hybride. Preuve qu'il pouvait être aussi bien noir que blanc. Quant à Zero, sa volonté de fer semblait l'empêcher de sombrer. Il se retourna avec un doux sourire, histoire d'apaiser Sosuke avant de le rassurer avec tout son corps. Quand son vampire fut enfin endormi, il se mit en route. Il ne savait pas encore de quoi il était capable, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de blesser les vampires. Il rejoignit en silence ses deux amis. Le regard de Suzaku oscillait entre inquiétude et excitation. Forcément, tout cela restait pour lui aussi une expédition qui promettait d'être excitante.

_ Je pensais, s'exclama celui-ci avec un grand sourire tandis qu'ils marchaient dans la forêt, si tout se passe comme prévu, on sera un peu comme des vampires sobres.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Bah, nous on va devoir boire de l'eau.

Ichigo éclata de rire.

_ Et puis, on sera quand même des espèces de vampires, au final. Tu sais, je pense que s'il y a autant de rumeurs possibles sur les vampires, ça doit être parce qu'il y a plusieurs types de vampires.

_ Si je scintille, je préviens, je me tue, grommela Zero.

_ Ceci dit, on n'a jamais croisé de loups-garous.

_ Ni d'abominable homme des neiges. Ou encore Dracula, fit remarquer Suzaku. Chaque région a ses légendes et on sait aussi que les rumeurs sont un bon moyen de cacher la vérité.

Ichigo sourit, pensif. Il avait sentit quelque chose et il voyait que les autres aussi : ils étaient plus tendus. Mais, pour le moment, il se demandait s'ils allaient être capables d'entrer dans la grotte comme la fumée ne semblait pas pouvoir le faire. Il fit part de ses doutes. Zero haussa les épaules.

_ Je pense que ce n'est qu'une question d'état. Le gazeux ne peut saisir du liquide, à l'inverse du solide, en gros. Et puis, je pense aussi que l'être ayant obtenu l'immortalité via la fontaine de jouvence doit retourner dans l'eau par lui-même. Sinon, quelqu'un aurait pu leur amener l'eau avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_ Mais je me souviens avoir été assoiffé… Je vais devoir en trouver un enclin à parler, ce truc m'intrigue. De toute façon, tu me protèges, pas vrai ?

Ichigo fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la dernière partie, ce qui fit sourire Zero. Puis, ils arrivèrent sans trop de problèmes (Suzaku étant comme même tombé de nombreuses fois, pour changer) au même endroit où ils avaient gagné l'immortalité 30 ans auparavant. Suzaku s'assit lourdement sur le sol, attendant. Ils savaient tous les trois qu'ils ne seraient pas seuls longtemps. Un frisson les parcourut en même temps et ils échangèrent un regard. Ok, ça commençait. Nerveusement, Suzaku se releva, se concentrant. Ichigo comprit qu'il essayait de repérer un esprit plus individuel dans la masse noire qui devait sûrement les entourer. Sans échanger un autre regard, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Il était vital que leur ennemi les sous-estime. Ichigo se retrouva très vite seul, avec comme seul bruit sa respiration. S'il était peureux, il se serait cru dans un film d'horreur. Mais, étrangement, cela l'excitait. Après tout, n'était-il pas celui qui changeait la donne ? Il se sentait comme le prédateur, cette fois. Cela passa très près de lui, comme pour le titiller. Ah, on voulait jouer à ça… Il attendit sans bouger que la fumée le frôle une nouvelle fois. Ce qu'elle fit. Et il prit la chose brusquement, la regardant droit dans les yeux, ou quelque chose approchant. Que devait-il faire, maintenant ? Il n'avait pas d'arme à par lui-même. Il regarda sa main qui n'empoignait pas l'ennemi. Peut-être pouvait-il alors s'utiliser ? Heureusement qu'il avait fait des sports de combats, inspirant, il attaqua. Comme avec le couteau, de la fumée remplaça sa main mais pas pour le protéger cette fois. Du sang d'un rouge étincelant gicla sur son visage et, si le hurlement fut sourd, il le sentit de tout son être. C'était si facile. Trop facile peut-être ? Ichigo soupira. Non, ce n'était pas trop facile puisqu'il était le seul au monde à pouvoir le faire… Il entendit au loin la voix de Zero l'appeler et il courut dans sa direction. Il s'arrêta brusquement quand il vit qu'un des êtres vaporeux tenait Suzaku par le cou. Il fallait qu'il s'approche. Mais son ami lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. Ichigo ne comprenait pas, il semblait absent. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il regarda Zero qui haussa les épaules en fronçant les sourcils. Les deux espéraient vraiment qu'il ne faisait que parler avec la fumée… Alors qu'ils envisageaient de faire quand même quelque chose, Suzaku tomba au sol en reprenant sa respiration.

_ A… ir… cracha-t-il en se massant la gorge.

_ Hein ?

_ Les… Suzaku se racla la gorge avant de reprendre. Les saphirs. Il faut qu'on en prenne un. Tant qu'on en a un, tout va bien.

Zero s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau.

_ Je croyais qu'il fallait boire…

_ Oui. Mais en mettant un saphir au fond du verre.

_ Ce serait aussi simple ? hésita Ichigo.

Suzaku leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Simple ? Il faut venir jusqu'ici, ne pas se faire tuer par la fumée, trouver le passage vers la vraie fontaine de jouvence et y prendre un saphir. Et tu trouves ça simple ?

_ Surtout qu'ils nous attaquerons sûrement à la sortie, ajouta Zero.

Ichigo haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas impossible non plus. Mais il garda sa remarque pour lui, bien qu'elle soit lisible sur son visage.

_ On ferait mieux d'y aller, alors, éluda-t-il en retournant vers l'entrée de la grotte.

Il les laissa plonger en premier, puisqu'il était celui censé les protéger, puis plongea à son tour. Dans l'eau, il se sentait comme rassuré. Avait-il pour autant été inquiet avant ? Il ne le remarquait que maintenant. Il sortit la tête de l'eau et cette impression disparu. Il se fit aider de Zero pour remonter, qui regardait fixement l'eau. Apparemment, cette impression était partagée. Ichigo tourna la tête vers Suzaku. Celui-ci le regarda en hochant la tête. Oui, lui aussi l'avait senti. En silence, ils se levèrent et entreprirent l'ascension qu'ils avaient déjà fait il y avait si longtemps. Un sentiment de nostalgie les parcourut. Ichigo glissa dans l'eau de l'autre côté. L'endroit était aussi magnifique que dans ses souvenirs. Il se retourna, rougissant doucement. Il avait couché avec Sosuke non loin de là, après avoir enfin obtenu l'immortalité. Il regarda Suzaku avancer dans l'eau pour faire partir ses pensées érotiques. Il était là pour son ami. Après tout, lui, il ne risquait pas grand-chose. Mais il devait tout de même être prudent et prendre un saphir. Il plongea une seconde fois et prit une petite pierre bleue au fond. La pierre brillait d'une manière fascinante, un peu comme… le sang rubis de la fumée. Il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il demande à Sosuke si son sang était aussi fascinant. Il rejoignit ses amis.

_ Bon… tout est réglé ?

Suzaku hocha la tête doucement.

_ Je me sens mieux, en tout cas, plus… moi-même.

Ils soupirèrent. Ils devaient maintenant retourner affronter le monde extérieur. Ichigo s'inquiéta un peu quand il fut sortit de force de l'eau au retour dans la forêt et rougit quand il croisa le regard assassin et le doux sourire de Sosuke.

_ Ichigo Kurosaki.

Les deux mots suffisaient à exprimer toute sa colère. Ichigo déglutit doucement.

_ Je t'aime ? tenta-t-il, espérant tout à coup devoir se battre plutôt qu'affronter sa moitié.

Sosuke se contenta de le regarder en souriant tandis qu'à côté, Suzaku se faisait engueuler magistralement par Lelouch.

_ On ne devrait pas rester là…

Sosuke soupira et secoua la tête.

_ Tu ne devrais pas être là, pour commencer.

_ Je vais bien. Kaname n'est pas aussi… voilà, avec Zero.

_ Zero n'est pas une tête brûlée.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel. Sosuke lui caressa doucement la joue.

_ Tant mieux si vous avez trouvé la solution, mais, sois sûr que tu vas y passer, une fois rentré à l'hôtel.

Ichigo lui offrit un sourire innocent. Il s'arrangerait pour y passer à sa façon. Il regarda en coin Suzaku qui jouait avec une pierre bleue dans sa main tout en subissant le savon de Lelouch. Il avait sauvé son ami, tout était enfin fini, maintenant. Sosuke le prit plus délicatement qu'il ne le voulait par la main.

_ Tout n'est pas exactement fini… Pour nous, c'est différent.

Ichigo le regarda sans savoir quoi répondre. Oui, c'était différent. Il baissa les yeux et se laissa emmener hors de la forêt. Il supposa qu'ils ne furent pas attaqués par crainte. Après tout, l'un des leurs avait été tué. À l'hôtel, le rouquin s'assit sur le lit, Sosuke à côté de lui. Il regarda le vampire, celui-ci en savait plus et voyait parfois les choses mieux que les autres, ou tout simplement autrement.

_ Que crois-tu que je doive faire ?

_ Ce que tu penses être juste.

_ Ils ont besoin de mon aide, ils veulent mourir et je suis le seul à pouvoir les aider. Et je pense que Suzaku aussi, peut aider, il les comprend… Et ils ne peuvent pas blesser Zero.

_ Ça va être une longue et difficile tâche. Tu ne seras pas souvent à Londres…

_ J'en ai conscience. Mais je pense avoir enfin trouvé ce à quoi je suis destiné.

Sosuke soupira.

_ Tu sais que je vais venir avec toi. Parce que je t'aime et aussi parce que je veux t'aider dans cette mission. Je veux être à tes côtés. Je sais que les autres feront la même chose.

_ Mais, vous êtes des nobles, et des vampires.

_ Raison de plus pour prendre nos responsabilités. De plus, tu as été à mes côtés pendant toutes ces années, il est temps que je te rende la pareille. Et je dois aussi te punir pour ton escapade, ajouta Sosuke dans un murmure avant de l'embrasser.

Souriant, Ichigo s'allongea sous Sosuke, rendant le baiser tout en se sentant profondément rassuré de savoir que, quoiqu'il arrive, celui qu'il aimait était plus que jamais prêt à rester avec lui pour toujours, peu en importait le prix.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, cette série en deux interminables chapitres est enfin finie ! Enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimé et à bientôt~!<em>


End file.
